Keeping Peace
by Gheart
Summary: Peace Turner believed the only way to survive was to be invisible from those of the savant world but one signal incident not only changed that but brought Peace the centre of attention for the Benedict family. None more so than Victor Benedict who can't seem to keep Peace of his mind. Sort or sequel to protecting Autumn.
1. Chapter 1

Keeping Peace

Peace Turner believed the only way to survive was to be invisible from those of the savant world but 1 signal incident not only changed that but brought Peace the centre of attention for the Benedict family. None more so than Victor Benedict who can't seem to keep Peace of his mind. Sort or sequel to protecting Autumn.

I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The girl in the corner.

Peace:

Peace Turner hated winter. It wasn't because of the cold or snow. It was simply because it kept her grounded for far too long. Peace survived with one very important rule be invisible to the savant world and the longer Peace stayed a place the more likely someone was to find her.

Peace was a savant with the power for controlling all things connect to earth. She could make the grass grow and the flowers bloom but her power had a dark side, a side that everyone seemed to want to control. She could create earthquakes, collapse the ground around you. The savant net believed she was a danger and wanted to imprison her. Those who went against the net wanted to use her to take control of the net. So Peace made a choice become invisible, which meant always moving, never making friends and never falling in love.

Peace sighed as she entered the ski lodge. She had been in America far too long and it was time to move on but the snow had grounded the planes and it was unlikely that Peace would be getting out of here anytime soon.

Peace walked towards the barrister. She smiled at the man. For the last week Peace had come to the lodge for the best hot chocolate she had ever tasted, and every day she had seen the same man with the friendly smile and warm forgiving eyes.

"Good morning." He said softly.

Peace smile again.

"Good morning Mr B." Peace replied.

The man's name was Saul Benedict and he was the owner of the lodge, he was tall with olive skin and warm friendly eyes.

"Hot chocolate?" he asked.

Peace nodded.

Mr B got about making her hot chocolate as Peace looked around. The lodge was in full swing thanks to the snow. Not an empty table in sight. Peace sighed looked like she might have to take the hot chocolate to go. She looked back towards the counter when a small vase of roses caught her eye.

"Oh you poor babies." She said pulling the vase over to her.

Mr B looked over to see what have gathered her interest.

"Not really flower weather I'm afraid." He said.

Peace continued to examine the poor flowers her powers itching to work wonders on the poor dying roses.

"I just wanted to cheer Karla up our son and daughter in law are taking our granddaughter to London for a few months and Karla is going to miss them terribly. But I think these might just make her worse." Mr B said.

Peace smiled sadly at Mr B who went back to working on her hot chocolate.

Peace looked around her to make sure no one was watching before she gently touched the rose petal and let her power flow into the roses. The once dying leaves began to perk up before the petals began to flourish bright red. Peace smiled at the now beautiful roses before looking back up.

Mr B turned back to hand her, her drink.

"There's a seat in the corner." He told her softly pointing over to his left.

Peace smiled grateful and handed over her money.

"Thank you Mr B." she said before heading over to the seat he pointed to.

* * *

Victor:

Victor was having a bad day. It was meant to be his day off yet he was working extra hours after the torture and death of a fellow savant. Sure Victor wanted to find who did it but he missed his family and with Will and Autumn taking his niece Maya to visit her uncle Carter in London, Victor wanted to be there to cheer his mother up.

He sighed as heavily as he opened the door to the lodge. This wasn't exactly what he had planned but for now his family would have to cope with only having him around for lunch and dinner. Victor looked up as he entered the lodge, the lodge was packed and Victor new his family could have done with his help this week like he had planned but unfortunately that couldn't happen.

Victor shook his head to rid himself of his guilt as he spotted his father at the counter. Victor slowly made his way over. His father was looking intently at a vase of beautiful red roses. Victor frowned at his father's interest.

"Hey dad." Victor called.

His father looked up and smiled.

"Vic, it's good to see you, your mothers being worrying you have been working too hard." His father replied.

"Mum always worries I'm working too hard." Vic replied.

His father smiled fondly at the mention of his mother.

Victor sighed to himself, he wanted a love like that. He wanted a love so strong that even after twenty years of marriage, 7 sons and one grandchild that you could smile fondly at just the mention of that love. But at this rate it didn't look like he was going to get that.

Victor cleared his throat bring both him and his father out of their thoughts.

"What's with the roses?" Victor asked as his father handed him a coffee.

His father looked back at the roses intently.

"I brought them to cheer your mother up." He said.

Victor nodded understanding that his mother would be sad. Since Maya had been born four months ago his mother had been like an excitable school child but with Maya being gone they knew she was bound to be down.

"That nice." Victor replied absently.

"They were dying." His father said.

Victor's eyes darted to his father.

"Dad there beautiful which is strange considering the weather." Victor said.

His father met his eyes.

"Exactly." His father said.

His father turned his head and looked behind him. Victor followed his eye line to a young women who sat in the corner.

"The roses were dying then she touched them and now they're like this." His father explained.

Victor frowned as he looked at the room.

She sat in the corner with a mug in one hand and what looked like a note pad in the other. Her long chocolate brown hair hide her face.

"You think she is one of us?" Victor asked his father.

"I don't know." His father replied honestly.

"All I know is something is dangerous about her yet every time I speak with her all I want to do is look after her." His father added.

Victor looked back at his father. His gaze soft as he looked at the young women.

Victor opened his mouth to speak when his phone bleeped letting him know it was time to get back to work. Victor sighed as he stood up.

"What's her name?" Victor asked his father.

His father frowned for a moment.

"Peace." His father replied.

"I have to go, but I will see if I can find out anything about her." Victor said.

His father nodded.

Victor looked over at the girl again before heading out. There was something about her that Victor could quite shake.

* * *

Peace:

Peace looked into the bottom of her empty cup and sighed. That was her third cup if she drunk anymore she knew she would regret it later.

Peace looked up and froze. The people around her were all quite not one of them making a sound, it was almost as if time had stopped.

Peace stood instantly.

As if time had stopped.

This is why she had her rules, this is why she kept moving.

The only person she knew who had that type of power was a man by the name of Thomas Keen. Thomas worked for an organisation known as Fader that have been tracking Peace for years, killing anyone who dared to help her, or risked getting close to her.

"There she is." A voice shouted.

Peace looked around her. A man with dark hair stood by the back exit. Peace looked towards the front door only to find it blocked too by a short man with a bolding head. Peace looked around her eyes found Thomas, who stood in front of her. He smiled wickedly

"There is nowhere to go Peace don't make his any harder than it has to be." Thomas sneered.

Peace shook her head.

"I am not just going to hand myself over to you." She argued still looking around for an exit.

Thomas laughed.

"You think you have a choice?" Thomas asked.

Her breath caught in her throat, she knew he was right.

She ran towards the counter, doing anything she could to get out of here.

Thomas made a grab at her and she dodge only to trip over someone's bag. Peace hit the ground with a thud. Thomas hurried after her. Peace stood up quickly ignoring the bruises she knew that were already forming and she hurried on towards the counter hoping there would be an exit behind the counter.

"Peace?" Someone called.

When Peace turned she caught Mr B standing by counter. He hadn't frozen which meant one of two things. Either he was working with Thomas or just another savant just like her. Mr B had been nice to her and no matter what she had to make sure no one would get hurt because of her.

Peace continued to move towards the counter.

"Freeze or I shoot him." Thomas voice yelled out.

Peace froze and turned slowly to look at Thomas.

"He has nothing to do with this." She said.

Thomas smiled.

"He has everything to do this." Thomas spat.

Peace looked back and Mr B, who was staring at Thomas with such hate in his eyes. How did they know each other?

"His family work for the savant net." Thomas said.

"But more importantly you care about him, so I'll give you a choice come with me or watch him die?" Thomas added.

Peace gasped.

She looked over at Mr B once again. She couldn't let him die. She looked back towards Thomas.

She sighed heavily.

"You win." she breathed before stepping forward.

Mr B grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm not going to let you harm her." Mr B spat.

Peace tried to argue but Mr B was having none of it. She looked back over towards Thomas.

"So be it." He said.

Peace heard the shot she shoved Mr B out of the way as a force pushed into her side. They hit the ground with a thud and Peace felt pain instantly.

Peace blinked as she fought with a pain in her side.

"Kill him and grab the girl." Thomas yelled.

Peace tried to get up but she yelped in pain knowing that wasn't an option. That left her with one option she placed her hand on the ground. There was one rule no savant broke. No one could know about them. She sent her power into the ground and ground rumbled bring everyone out of their frozen state.

"Get out here now, will come back later." Thomas yelled just as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving the girl in the corner

Chapter 2: Saving the girl from the corner.

Victor

Victor cursed as he slammed on the breaks outside his house.

He knew there was something off about that girl but he had still left his father with her without a second fault.

He got out of the car and slammed the door.

His mother had called him just over an hour ago panicking saying his father had been involved in some sort of trouble because of the girl in the corner. It had taken Victor twenty minutes to get out of work and then the drive home and been filled with nothing but traffic and red lights. To make matters worse Victor still had no idea what happen.

Victor ran towards the front door.

"Mum?" He yelled as he walked in.

"Back here." She called back.

Victor hurried in the direction of his mother's voice. He walked towards the kitchen to find Crystal, Zed, Sky, Phee and Yves sitting around the kitchen table.

"What happened?" he asked.

Yves shrugged his shoulders and Zed just pointed towards the spare room.

Victor hurried out back.

He didn't know what to expect when he opened the door but finding his dad fine was not one of them.

Inside the room his father stood off to the side looking worried, his mother had her arms wrapped around him in support while Xav worked on what looked like the girl from the corner.

"What happened?" he asked his father.

His father looked over at him, his father looked pale and haggard.

"She saved my life." His father replied.

Victor shook his head, that didn't explain anything.

"What happened?" he repeated.

His father looked back to the girl from the corner.

"They were going to kill me, she got in the way and they shot her." His father explained.

"Whose they?" Victor asked.

"Thomas Keen." His father replied.

His mother gasped as Victor rounded on his father.

"Why the hell would you bring her here?" Victor demanded.

Thomas Keen worked for an organisation known as Fader. Fader were well known for torture and killing of savants who dared to go against them and Thomas Keen was the worst of them.

His father glared at him.

"She saved my life I wasn't about to abandon her." His father replied adamantly.

Victor stepped back and sighed if his family had one floor it was that they cared too much.

"What now?" Victor asked his father.

His father looked over at the girl once again.

"We help her get better." His father replied.

Victor shook his head.

"Keen isn't someone who takes defeat easily, he'll be back." Victor warned but deep down he already knew it was too late.

* * *

Peace:

When Peace came to she felt a dull ache on her left side. She fought to open her eyes blinking at the bright light from the window that shinned down on her face.

Peace frowned trying to remember where she currently was. Then it all came flooding back to her.

Thomas Keen, Fader and Mr B almost being killed.

Peace took a shuddering breath as she remembered the gun and how sure she had been that Thomas was going to kill Mr B and how she couldn't let that happen no matter what.

Her hand wen to her side instantly as she realised what the dull pain must be.

She'd been shot.

The last thing she remembered was using her powers to create a mild earthquake in order to keep them from harming Mr B. Was he hurt?

"Mr B?" She called pushing herself up.

"Ouch," she winced in pain.

She gasped catching her breath as she continued to push forward. What if Thomas had come back and hurt Mr B? And if he hadn't she knew it wouldn't be long till he would come back.

She continued to push herself, even though the almost unbearable pain. She walked towards the door holding on to the wall as she went to keep her standing. She had no idea where she was, how she got here or who had brought her here but she needed to find out and quickly.

She opened the bedroom door to find a kitchen, it was wide and open. She walked forward.

"Mr B." she called again, this time louder.

She knew if it wasn't for Mr B that had brought her here then she could be in some serious trouble right now but calling out but she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer and finding out what happened to Mr B was important.

She stepped forward only to wobble on her feet. Peace grabbed at the kitchen counter.

Tears of pain clouded Peace's eyes.

"Hey you shouldn't be up." A voice said from behind her and Peace jump causing her to yell out in pain.

As she came back down felt two arms circled her waist to her to stop her from falling. Peace panted heavily feeling incredible tired.

"It's ok." The voice said again, his voice deep and calming but still unrecognizable.

Peace instantly turned round and stepped back.

The man that stood in front of her was taller than her with strong broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He had warm dark brown eyes that somehow seem familiar to her but she wasn't sure from where and short dark hair. If Peace hadn't been in so much pain she may have even found him handsome.

Peace stepped back again having no idea who he was a too afraid.

His dark suit reminding Peace of the men that worked for Fader.

The man frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

Peace stepped back again and gritted her teeth.

The man rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Xav get in here now." The man yelled.

Another man similar to the man who stood staring at her came running in, he was taller than the first man but slimmer.

"You finally awake." Xav said with a cocky smile.

He stepped towards her and Peace instantly stepped back, only to wince again.

The second man seemed friendly but if he worked with the man in the suit Peace couldn't be sure that they didn't work for Fader.

Xav frowned just like the other man did and Peace new they had to be brothers.

"She thinks were going to hurt her." The man in the suit pointed out.

Xav nodded.

"I understand her being afraid of you, I mean crack a smile once in a while." Xav said smiling over at her.

"But me I saved your life." He added.

Peace frowned she had no idea what he meant by that. She knew that had to be savants just like her because everyone who worked for Fader was. Did that mean Xav's power had something to do with healing?

"Let us help you?" Xav asked pointing towards her side.

Peace looked down to find the shirt she wore covered in blood. She had no idea who the shirt belonged to or who had changed her.

Peace gripped the kitchen side tighter.

"Vic, where's dad?" Xav asked his voice now serious.

She could hear worry in his voice, it surprised her.

"On his way." The man in the suit, which she now knew was called Vic replied.

Peace turned her head looking for an exit in case something went wrong. Peace was beginning to feel light headed.

"Boys what's going on?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Peace turned and relief flooded through her as she saw Mr B.

"You're ok." She breathed.

Mr B smiled at the sight of her.

"Thanks to you." He replied.

"I am so sorry." She said instantly.

She knew Thomas wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for her.

Mr B approached her slowly.

"It wasn't your fault." He responded.

Peace gripped the counter tighter.

"It is." She argued.

Peace knew he deserved and explanation but that was something she wasn't ready to go into yet.

Mr B took hold of her shoulders and Peace let herself relax.

"We can talk about it later right now you need to let Xav look at you." Mr B said pointing towards.

Peace's looked at Mr B, about to nod just as Thomas words pierced her mind.

_He works for the savant net. _

Peace jumped away from Mr B.

* * *

Victor:

Victor watched as Peace jumped away from his father.

"Peace?" His father questioned.

She stepped back again, this time she looked afraid of his father.

_She's losing too much blood. _

Xav's voice pieced his mind.

Victor looked down at Peace's wound, the white shirt Crystal had changed her into now smeared with her blood.

If it had been a different time, he might have thought her beautiful. Peace was around 5'7 was long chocolate brown hair, that covered her pale complexion and surprisingly bright green eyes.

His father stepped towards her once again, she jumped only to gasp in pain.

_She's afraid. _

Victor commented to both his brother and father.

"Peace I promise no one is going to hurt you." His father promise.

Peace shook her head.

"You work for the savant net." She commented her fear of that fact clearly showing.

_Why is she so afraid of the savant net?_

Victor questioned his father.

_Now is not the time._

His father reply instant and final.

Victor sighed. Maybe his father was right but he would find out the truth eventually.

"Peace let us help you." His father begged.

Peace shook her head.

"You work for the savant net." She repeated sounding out of breath.

Victor didn't think it would be long until the girl past out.

"Honey don't worry about that right now." His father pleads.

Victor can see her physically fighting to stay conscious now. Peace's fingers grip onto the kitchen counter her knuckles white. Her green eyes fighting to stay open.

"I wish it was that easy." She whispers before her legs give way.

Victor acts instinctively his arms come round her waist keeping her steady. She tries to pull away but Victor knows if he let's go she'll only fall again.

She looks at him her eyes full of fear and he can't help that feel ashamed as if it was his fault that fear is there. Deep down he knows it not but there is something about this girl that he can't shake. So Victor does the only thing he knows how to do, because they're desperate and she needs help. So he use his power to make her let them help her.

"We will not hurt you." He says.

Hers eyes widen in surprise as she repeats.

"You will not hurt me."

Her words make her body believe him and the next thing her eyes roll to the back of head and her body gives up on her completely.

Victor catches her with ease and he carry's her back to her room his brother and father following closely behind.

Victor lays Peace down.

Xav gets to work straight away and Victor looks down at her one more.

She looks so small and fragile. Yet inside he knows she can't be because Fader does not send Thomas Keen just after anyone.

"She's afraid of the net." Victor comments.

"But why?" his father wonders out loud and he is not the only one.

Victor looked down at Peace again.

"Just who are?" He asks.


	3. Chapter 3: Anything it takes

Chapter three: Anything it takes

Peace:

When Peace woke the second time she was back in the bedroom she had first woken up in, however she was no longer alone. Mr B sat in the chair next to the bed she rested in. He looked tired and worn as he read his book. Guilt flooded Peace, knowing that she was probably the cause for this look. She tried to fight the guilt after all she had done nothing other than trying to keep to her rules, but guilt got to her anyway.

She moved to sit up catching Mr B's attention.

"Easy," he said, moving from his seat quickly to help her into a sitting position.

"Xav will be mad if I let you rip your stiches again." Mr B said to himself as he sat back down.

Xav's words invaded her mind.

"_Me? I saved your life." _

"He's a healer." Peace stated quietly.

Mr B looked at her in surprise as if he didn't think she would speak to him before he slowly nodded.

"He can't completely heal you but he can help you heal yourself," Mr B explained.

Peace nodded, understanding. She had heard about gifts like Xav's it was rare but very useful.

Mr B handed her a glass of water.

Peace took the glass and drunk greedily. Not realising how thirsty she was.

When the glass was empty, Peace handed it back to Mr B.

"Thank you." She whispered breathlessly.

Mr B smiled.

Peace watched him as he seemed to argue with himself about something. Peace cringed as he sighed heavily to himself, knowing what was bound to come next.

"Peace…."Mr B started but Peace held up her hand to stop him.

"Please don't." she begged.

Mr B looked at her sadly.

"I have too." he replied, his voice desperate for her to understand.

"You don't, you could just let me go." Peace argued, tears filling her eyes.

Mr B's eyes meet hers.

"Peace you are not a prisoner here." Mr B promised.

"Having said that, I cannot let you leave here until I know you are healed properly." He added begging for reason.

Peace shook her head.

"I'm fine." She argued.

"I just need to get out of here." She added.

Mr B shook his head.

"When Xav's says your fine then we will talk about you leaving." Mr B replied adamant.

"You said I wasn't a prisoner here." Peace pointed out.

She know her voice sounded harsh but she was worried about Thomas showing up.

"You not." Mr B replied instantly.

He stood up pacing as if he was trying to find a way to make her understand him.

"But I can't just let you go. You got injured protecting me," He tried.

Peace shook her head.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me." She confessed.

Mr B froze and looked down at her.

"What do Fader want with you?" He asked.

Peace looked away, uncomfortable with how the conversation had changed. Fader was not a topic Peace wanted to talk to anyone about let alone someone who worked for the net.

Peace remained silent hoping Mr B would get the picture.

Mr B sighed again before sitting down. He took her hand in his and Peace looked at him.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us why Fader are after you." Mr B explained.

Peace shook her head knowing that wasn't an option for her.

"I didn't ask for your help." She pointed out. She meant her voice to sound confident but instead it came out weak.

Mr B sighed once more.

"The savant net was built to help people like you." He reasoned.

Peace pulled her hand away sharply before looking Mr B directly in the eye as she spoke,

"The savant net are no different from Fader."

Peace turned away from Mr B. She was done talking.

* * *

Victor:

Victor paced as his father told them what happened with Peace. His whole family had gathered in the kitchen to discuss what to do next, accepted from Autumn and Will who were still in London. They had offered to return but it had been so long since Autumn as seen her brother their father hadn't wanted to call them back unless they were absolutely needed.

"Poor girl." His mother gasped.

"Sounds like she terrified of the net just as much as she is of Fader." Sky added.

"I have never heard of someone being afraid of the savant net before have you?" Yves asked their father.

His father shook his head.

Victor thought for a moment. The only reason people tended to be afraid of the net is if they had something to hide.

"Do you think it has something to do with her powers?" Trace asked.

His father shrugged. They still had no idea what Peace could do. Their father had mentioned the mild earthquake and what happened with the roses. But as to what else she could do known of them knew.

Victor sighed.

"So what now?" he asked.

It was clear that Peace didn't want to be here.

"She is not well enough to leave." Xav told them as a fact.

His brother was normally the one that joked but when it came to his patients, he was completely serious.

"So were just going to keep her here against her will?" Phee asked.

Victor looked at his sister-in-law, Phee new more than most what it was like to be kept against her will. Yves put a comforting hand on his soulfinders knee and Phee smiled at him sadly.

"Sweetie, we're not saying that." His father said.

Victor looked towards his father.

"So what are we going to do?" Victor asked.

His father looked deep in thought.

"For now, we keep an eye on Peace." His father said.

Phee opened her mouth to argue.

"At least until she is well again." He added.

There were nods of agreement around the room.

"What do we tell the net?" Trace asked.

His father sighed.

"For now nothing." His father replied.

"Peace is scared of the net for a reason, it won't do us any good to have the net here now." His father explained.

"What about Peace?" Victor found himself asking.

His family looked towards him.

"She doesn't want to be here, she is going to try and leave again." Victor pointed out.

His father frowned.

"Peace saved my life." He started.

"We owe it to her to do whatever it takes to keep her safe even it means protecting her from herself." His father added.

Victor sighed he knew his father had a point but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do whatever it takes to find out who she was and what she was so afraid of.

"Why don't we take it in turns to keep Peace company, that way we keep an eye on here" His mothered suggested.

* * *

Peace:

When Peace woke once again she found herself in pain. The pain relief that Xav had given her earlier had now run out.

She looked around the room and wasn't surprised to find herself with a company. Over the course of the day she had been guarded by someone. Peace new they were family members of Mr B and some tried to befriend her but Peace kept quiet. She was too unsure what the Benedict's wanted from her to talk to them.

Victor the man in the suite from earlier who had caught her when she fell sat at the desk by the door working. Peace observed him to make sure he hadn't notice her awake. Maybe she could get out of the bathroom window or something. She moved forward slowly trying not to grab his attention only to gasp in pain.

Victor turned to face her.

"Well that was stupid." He said before slowly getting up.

He helped her into a sitting position.

"Xav said you will probably be in pain when you wake up, are you?" He asked.

Although she was in the pain the pain relief made her sleepy and if she stood any chance in getting out of here then she need her wits about her.

Peace shook her head.

Victor rolled his eyes like he didn't believe her and but went back to the desk anyway.

Peace closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes Peace looked around the room, a vase of flowers caught her attention. They were pretty tulips but the life seemed to be draining from them. It made her sad.

Peace moved forward only to wince once again, falling back to her original position.

Peace heard Victor sigh.

"You could just ask for help." He said.

Peace looked at him.

His expression bored.

"Would you pass me the flowers?" she asked softly.

Victor frowned, like he hadn't been expecting that, before nodding slowly.

He stood and picked up the vase before handing it to her.

"My mother thought they might cheer you up but it looks like their dying." He explained.

Peace looked down at the yellow tulips that lacked colour.

Peace traced her finger round the flowers bud allowing her magic to flow into the flowers. The petals once a pale yellow were now vibrant yellow, the steam and its leaves now dark green.

When Peace pulled away she was tried and breathless. She was probably nowhere near ready to be using her powers yet but something about the sight of dying flowers always bothered her.

"Impressive." Victor stated taking the vase from her hands and putting them back on the table.

Peace closed her eyes as she settled back on the pillows a dull headache now forming. She rubbed her temples.

"Are you in pain?" Victor asked.

Peace shook her head only to wince.

Victor scuffed.

"Can't help someone who doesn't ask for it." He commented.

Peace opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Then why am I still here?" she bit back.

Victor's eyes met hers.

"My father thinks you need looking after." Victor replied.

Peace swallowed hard trying to ignore how caring Mr B had been towards her.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly looking at him daring him to start an argument with her.

"I think that anyway who has both Fader and the net looking for her needs all the help she can get." He replied.

Peace met his eyes once again and she could see he was completely serious he was.

Victor was the first to break eye contract. He leant against the window frame and crossed his arms.

"So let me guess the net want to use you and Fader want to kill you?" he asked.

Peace closed her eyes why couldn't they give up already.

"I mean Fader only send Thomas Keen after someone they want dead." Victor added.

Peace cringed at the thought.

Victor sighed again frustrated.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to ask for help." Victor replied softly.

Peace opened her eyes and watched him as he sat back down.

Maybe he was right but she wasn't about to put someone like Mr B or his family in danger, maybe when she moved on she could find someone like her, someone who didn't have anything to lose and ask them for help. But until then she wasn't going to take the risk.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." She confessed.

Victor looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Sometimes things like that aren't always in our control." He reminded her.

Deep down she knew he was right, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to do anything it takes to keep anyone from getting hurt.


	4. Chapter 4: understand

Chapter 4: Understand

Victor:

Victor didn't get to spend much time at the house over the next four days as he got called into work. He hated the thought of leaving his family especially knowing that Keen would be looking for a way to get to Peace but he didn't have a choice. However being at work did give Victor time to find out more about Peace. He still didn't know much about her, known of them did all they knew was that her name was Peace and that she could somehow make plants grow, he also knew she was afraid of both Fader and the net.

Victor's first place to check was the FBI's current Intel on Fader. Victor walked towards a colleague Robert Baker. Baker headed a task force in charge of keep track of Fader.

"Hey Vic." Baker called the moment Victor entered his office.

Baker was short man who had spent most of his life behind a desk shifting through all the Intel that the net and the FBI gathered about Fader. Baker was in his late 40's with bright red hair that was going grey, he was slightly overweight and he had more bags under his dark green eyes then anyone he had ever met.

"Hey Rob how you doing?" Victor asked taking a seat opposite Baker.

Baker sighed heavily.

"Busy but I am sure you didn't come down here to talk about my schedule so what can I do for you?" Baker asked.

Victor smiled.

"What can you tell me about Thomas Keens location or what his up too?" Victor asked.

Baker frowned.

"Thomas Keen isn't someone you want to get involved with Vic." Baker replied instantly.

Victor sighed.

"I know, I know." Victor said trying to reassure him.

Baker shook his head.

"But you still want to know about him don't you?" Baker asked and Victor nodded slowly.

Baker took a deep heavy breath.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Baker added.

Victor smirked and nodded.

"We actually don't have much on Keen since he left Fader a couple of months ago." Baker said and Victor eyes darted to him staring at him shock.

"What do you mean Keen left Fader?" Victor asked.

Baker eyebrows shoot up.

"You didn't know?" He asked and Victor shook his head.

"Yeah Thomas Keen left Fader a couple of months ago we don't know why but we know it had something to do with a woman." Baker explained.

Victor frowns. That would mean that Peace had some kind of problem with Thomas Keen personally, and that couldn't be good for anyone.

"I wouldn't want to be that girl though Fader want her dead, the net want to imprisoner her and Thomas Keen wants her for something else." Baker said re-gaining Victors attention.

Victor's eyes shot to Bakers face.

"What else do you know about her?" Victor found himself asking.

All three of those factors could explain Peace and why she was so reluctant to talk to them.

Baker frowned at him in confusion but shifted through the papers on the table.

"Not much, to be honest." Baker said as he pulled out a file.

He flicked it open.

"She worked for Fader for a while but left for an unknown reason and now Fader want to make sure she stays quite. The net believe she is too powerful and want to imprison her." Baker explained.

"What power does she have?" Victor asked.

Baker traced his finger down the paper until found the answer he was looking for.

"She can manipulate anything to do with earth, she can collapse the ground around you and create earthquakes." Baker replied.

Victor rubbed his forehead, it sounded more and more like Peace. But Peace seemed so sweet.

"Does she have a name?" Victor asked reluctantly.

Baker nodded.

"Peace Turner." Baker replied.

* * *

Peace:

Peace closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, the stress was giving her a headache. The Benedict's were still taking turns in babysitting her and although she wanted to hate them for it she couldn't. But that was also her main problem sooner or later one of them would get hurt because of her and she couldn't have that. She need to find a way out of here and soon. Today they had started leaving her own her own more and Peace hoped that given a couple more days she would be left alone lone enough to get out of here without of them noticing.

"You ok?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Peace opened her eyes and turned slowly. Victor stood looking at her. She hadn't seen him since there last discussion and she was surprised to find herself disappointed that he wasn't on her babysitting schedule.

Peace nodded slowly.

Victor looked tired, he had deep bags under his eyes.

"Feel like a walk?" He asked.

Peace's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

Peace loved the outdoors and being stuck indoors for the last almost five days was really starting to get to her.

Victor smirked and nodded.

Peace stood up slowly still too stiff to get up any faster as she followed Victor out of the house. The grounds that the Benedict house was on was surrounded by forest and Peace couldn't help but smile, it really made her feel at home.

"It's beautiful." Peace whispered breathlessly.

After walking for a few minutes Victor stopped and looked at her.

His face was serious.

"I need you to tell me why Thomas Keen is after you." Victor ordered.

Peace's smile fell from her face.

She turned to walk away about but Victor grabbed her arm.

"I know you used to work for Fader and I know that Thomas Keen no longer works for Fader so tell me why is he still coming after you?" Victor asked.

Peace froze in fear. He knew about her and soon they would tell the net, she needed to get out of here.

She tugged her arm away but Victor held on.

"I will go back into that house and telling everyone about you and see how long it is before the net comes here and finds you." Victor threatened.

Peace puts both her hands on his chest and tries shoved him away from her, but he stronger than she anticipated and he doesn't even budge.

"Then what's stopping you?" she demanded to know, her voice raised.

"Because I am trying to understand you." He shouts back.

Peace eyes dart to his and she can see from the look on his face that he is serious.

* * *

Victor:

Victor can see in her eyes she is truly scared and he wants nothing more than to understand why. Peace is frozen staring at him as if she trying to work out if she believes him or not.

"Why?" she whispers, her voice is so quite he is not quite sure if he imagined it or not but he decides to answer anyway.

"Because someone who jumped in front of a bullet for a person that they barely know has to be a good person." Victor reasons.

Victor can see her lip tremble as she fights the urge to cry.

"I want to help you and you can run away all you like but sooner or later I am going to find out the truth about you and I am going to help." Victor says, determined.

Peace turns away from him.

"Why?" she asks desperation in her voice tells him that she fighting herself about talking to him.

Victor is not sure how to answer that questions because the truth is he is not quite sure why either.

"Let me help you please?" he asks almost begging.

Peace turns and looks at him.

"Fader approached me just after the death of my parents me." She starts looking away from him as if she is ashamed.

She starts walking and Victor automatically follows.

"They had this whole speech about how they wanted to change the way it is for savants, how if we work together we can make the world a better place for everyone." She spits her voice is laced with sarcasm.

"And I believed them." She adds her voice breaking.

Victor grabs her elbow gently and turns her to face him.

"You were just a child you didn't know." He reasons.

Peace shakes her head.

"But I started to and I still stayed. I worked for Fader for four years Victor. Four years." She replies her voice is filled with fury and guilt.

"But you left." He reminds her.

Peace nods slowly.

She turns round and begins walking again, Victor walks beside her.

"There were little things over the years that didn't make sense to me and then when I met Thomas Keen and everything suddenly became clear they played me. Fader wanted a war with the net and they were using me to help get it." Peace continues.

"I couldn't be part of that, I couldn't. So I tried to leave but they told me that after all I've done the net would imprison me. Prison for someone with my power is almost as bad as death."

Victor can hear the fear in her voice and he wants to reach and tell her everything will be ok.

He watches as Peace touches a tree near to her as if she is remembering every bit of it.

"I've been on the run ever since." She says turning to face him.

He can tell there is more to the story but he won't push her any more than he already has.

"What now?" she asks.

Victor looks at her face. Her eyes are red and swollen from tears. Her head is down and she fiddling with her hands.

"Now I help you stop running." He said.

Peace eyes dart to his.


	5. Chapter 5: All of the truth

Chapter 5: All of the truth

Peace

Peace paced as she waited for Victor to get back from talking to his family. She had tried begging Victor not to tell his family, too ashamed of what her life had been and she couldn't stand the thought of any of them hating her. But Victor told her that they kept nothing from each other and he promised that they wouldn't hate her.

He had been gone almost twenty minutes and she was starting to get worried. She closed her eyes.

The fact the Thomas Keen stopped working for Fader, made Peace nervous. Thomas was unsteady at the best of times but without Fader there would be no end to what Thomas would do to get what he wanted and unfortunately what he wanted at the moment was her. Her heart told her to stay here and tell the Benedict's everything even if it made them hate her, but her head told her that she needed to leave before Thomas came her looking for her. She knew he would hurt anyone of the Benedict's to get at her and that was something that she wouldn't stand for.

Peace stopped pacing and sat down heavily on her bed.

She had no idea what to do now. Victor wanted her to stop running but it wasn't that simple he didn't know what she had done. She could run but Victor had said it himself he was going to find out the truth sooner or later. That left either waiting for Thomas to find her or telling Victor all of the truth.

Peace shivered at the thought just as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Peace called with a shaky voice.

The door handle turned and Peace held her breath as the door slowly opened.

Mr B stood on the opposite side of the door.

"Peace do you mind coming out here for a second, we just want to ask you a couple of questions?" he asked his voice calm giving nothing away.

Peace nodded.

She slowly followed Mr B out of the room and into the kitchen where everyone had gathered. Peace closed her eyes as she felt their eyes dart to her.

Some touched the small of her back. Peace opened her eyes and looked to left Victor smiled down at her.

"It will be ok." He told her softly.

Despite how nervous she was Peace found herself nodding in agreement and relaxing in his company.

"Peace we need to know everything you do about Thomas Keen." Trace stated.

Peace closed her eyes. Her past was her past for a reason, but sooner or later Thomas was going to make his way towards the Benedict's and they deserved to no all off the truth.

She took a shaky breath before opening her eyes.

"I met Thomas my second year while working for Fader." Peace started.

_FLASHBACK _

_Peace walked into the room slowly, her body aching from training. _

"_You wished to see me sir?" Peace asked, the man behind the desk. _

_He was tall with short black hair that was beginning to go grey. His name was Nathan Briggs, when they first met they he was a training officer but over the past his position within Fader had increased. _

_Nate looked up from his paper work and smiled. His dark eyes shone with slight amusement. _

"_What have I told you about calling me Sir?" he asked. _

_Peace smiled. _

"_Sorry Nate." Peace replied softly. _

_Since the death of her parents Nate was the closest thing she had to a family. He had taken care of her right from the very begging and she couldn't be more grateful for that. _

_Nate stood up and walked round his desk before leaning back on it. _

"_Tell me how are you doing?" He asked. _

_Peace nodded. She wasn't sure what to tell him, sure she hated training night and day for no reason, she hated her new training instructor because he made her feel uneasy, she hated that she had no one around her aged but most of all she hated the loneliness. _

"_I'm good." Peace lied. _

_Nate sighed and held his hand out of her to take. _

_Peace took his hand._

"_I know you feel alone Peace and I promised you it wouldn't be forever which is why I thought it was about time that you got yourself a partner." Nate said. _

_Peace's eyes darted to his. _

"_Are you serious?" she asked. _

_Nate smiled at her excitement. _

"_Would I lie to you?" he asked. _

_Peace shook her head. _

_Nate let go of her hand and looked behind her to one of his guard. _

"_Bring him in." Nate ordered. _

_One of the guards nodded and disappeared out the door. _

_Nate walked back round his desk and stood in front of his chair just as the door opened. _

_The guard brought back a men a couple of years older than her. He smiled at the sight of her_

"_Thomas Keen, meet your new partner Peace Turner." Nate introduced. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Keen was your partner?" Mrs B asked and Peace nodded.

"Victor said he made it clear you were being played how did you find out?" Yves asked.

"Thomas is cruel." Peace started.

" We already no." Trace commented.

Peace's eyes darted over to his.

"No you don't." she said.

"You think the Thomas Keen that worked for Fader was cruel, but trust me when I tell you, you have seen nothing." She added.

* * *

Victor:

Victor could see Peace was mad at his brother's ignorance to what Keen could really do. She looked scared, worse than she had when anyone brought up Fader or the net.

"But you do?" Victor asked softly.

Peace turned to face him.

"I never trusted Thomas from the moment I met him." She started softly.

"He made me feel on edge but Nate trusted him and I trusted Nate so I ignored it." She added.

"What happened?" Victor pressed lightly.

"Thomas was my partner and job was capture those who had hurt members of Fader at least that was what we were told and we were good at it." Peace said.

She looked at the floor ashamed.

"Thomas froze the humans so they could be no collateral damage and it was my job to capture them using the earth, then Thomas would take them somewhere before we were moved on to the next job." Peace recounted.

"I was always curious about what happened so one day I followed him, to this room in the basement of Fader." She added.

Victor watched as Peace grabbed on to the kitchen counter her head still down but he could see her shoulders shaking as she fought back a sob.

Victor put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him. Her eyes were filled with tears of regret.

"It's ok." He told her softly.

Peace shook her head.

"He tortured them Victor." Peace cried.

Victor took a sharp breath.

"Oh god." Peace gasped.

"I helped him do that, I captured those people for him to torture. I did that." Peace added.

She was breathing fast and crying heavily. She moved out of Victors hold but Victor pulled her back in him his arms going round her waist.

"I did that I helped him do that." She sobbed.

She tried pulling out of Victor's arms but Victor just held her tighter.

"You didn't know." Victor reasoned.

"But I should off." Peace cried in defeat.

She went limp in his arms and Victor tucked her head into his neck.

"You didn't know." He whispered into her hair.

* * *

Peace

As Peace cried into Victors neck she realised she had never felt safer in her life and that scared her.

She pulled away and found his family watching them quietly.

"I tried to stop him but he was stronger than me and he threw me against the wall." Peace told them quietly.

She heard someone gasp.

"When I came too, I was in a bed with Nate sitting in the chair next to me." Peace said taking a breath before she continued.

"When I told him what I saw Thomas doing, Nate didn't even look surprise, that's when I knew it was all a lie but I also knew they would kill me before they'd let me leave. So I spent the next year waiting for my opportunity, I freed prisoners when I could but it wasn't enough."

"How did you get away?" Phee asked softly.

Peace looked over at her.

"We were tracking a man who had perfect aim, he never missed and his choice of weapon was an arrow" Peace told them.

"He had beaten us twice already and Thomas doesn't like to be beaten. So he got reckless, he was so intent on getting this guy that he didn't even notice that I left myself an open target." She added.

"That's the scar on your stomach?" Xav asked.

Peace looked at him, confused.

"Why I bandaged you up I saw it." Xav added.

Peace sighed.

"He shot me and when Thomas dropped me off a hospital before going after him, I took my opportunity and ran." Peace added.

"And you've been running ever since?" Mr B asked softly a sad expression on his face.

"I wasn't sure what else to do." Peace concluded.

"Fader wanted me dead and I knew that the net would want me imprisoned I had no choice." She added.

The room feel silent.

"Now what?" she asked softly, her nerves on their opinion of her growing intensely.

Mr B put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now we find a way to help you." He replied instantly.

His eyes kinds and forgiven.

A fresh wave of tears filled her. She couldn't believe that she had found such kind and forgiven people.

"How?" she asked softly.

"We should start off with the net." Yves said.

"See if we can find away from them to let Peace go." He added.

Heads round the table nodded.

"Once we have the net onside it shouldn't take long to get rid of the hit from Fader." Trace commented.

Heads nodded once again.

"What about Keen?" Victor asked.

Peace looked at him.

There was one more thing that they needed to know.

"If we only knew why he wanted Peace." Zed commented.

She knew. Peace closed her eyes before whispering.

"He thinks I am his soulfinder."


	6. Chapter 6: Soulfinder

Chapter 6: Soulfinder

Victor:

They fell completely silent and everyone started across at Peace. Victor's heart pounded in his chest. How can that be? How could someone like Peace be Thomas Keen's soulfinder, it couldn't be true. He closed his eyes. He didn't understand why that thought bothered him so much.

"Are you?" A soft feminine voice asked.

Victor opened his eyes to find Crystal looking up at Peace waiting for an answer. Peace's lip trembled, her eyes filled with fear and tears.

"I don't know." she breathed.

Victor stepped towards her. The thought of her with Keen made him mad and he couldn't explain why.

"How can you not know?" he demanded.

Peace looked at him.

"He terrifies me he always did, the further away from him I was the better." Peace reasoned.

She sounded so scared and it made his heart hurt to watch her like this.

"Did he never try telepathy?" Crystal asks.

Victor knows she is asking to find out the truth for all of their sakes.

"I never let him. I closed myself off to telepathy." Peace announced.

"Especially from him." She added almost to herself.

Victor frowned he had never heard of someone doing that before.

"How?" he asks, by the look at his family he is not the only one wondering.

Peace sighs, tiredly.

"Fader new about savants like you." Peace stated, she took a shaky breathe before continuing.

"So they teach you this blocking technique, you build a wall inside your mind and it stops people from getting in without your permission."

"Does it actually work?" Yves asks.

Peace looks over at his brother.

"To a certain degree yes." Peace answers honestly.

"But not all the time?" Yves probes and Peace shakes her head.

"For people with powers connected to the mind it's harder to hide from them." Peace says before swallowing hard.

By the pained look on her face Peace knows what she is talking about, and not in a good way.

"Do you think he could be your soulfinder?" Crystal asks bringing their thoughts back.

Peace takes a sharp breath and shrugs her shoulders.

"It makes me cringe to be around him." Peace states.

Victor moves over to her. He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"He's not your soulfinder." He says instantly.

He doesn't know why he said but now he has, he knows he can't take it back and he hopes to hell that its true.

"You don't know that." She says but there is no real fight in her voice and he knows she wants to believe it just as much as he does.

"By I can." Crystal reminds him and Victor has never been gladder to have Crystal as one of his brother's soulfinder than right at this very moment.

"How?" Peace asks clearly confused.

Crystal steps towards her.

"It's my power I can find savants soulfinders." Crystal says.

Xav stands close to Crystal as if he thinks telling Peace is a bad idea but Crystal is just like every other soulfinder his family seems to collect stubborn and determined.

Peace nods understanding.

Crystal steps closer to Peace and holds out her hand.

"May I?" she asks, pointing towards Peace hand.

Peace nods her head and slowly lows her hand into Crystals. Crystal smiles at Peace before closing her eyes.

Victor can see that Peace is nervous by the way she fidgets with her other hand. After a couple of minutes Crystal opened her eyes.

Everyone waited for the moment Crystal spoke.

* * *

Peace:

Peace takes a deep breath as she waits for Crystal to answer.

"How bad?" Peace asks nervously and Crystal laughs before squeezing her hand gently in reassurance.

Peace meets Crystal's eyes. There is a hint of mischief in her reassuring smile and Peace can't help but smile back hopeful.

"Do you want to know who your soulfinder is?" Crystal asks.

Peace swallows hard. Peace knows soulfinders exists she would have to blind not to notice. Soulfinders are important to everyone in the savant world including those from Fader. But the idea of someone meaning that much to her terrifies her and no matter how hard she has tried she can't get rid of that feeling.

Peace shakes her head.

"Would you just tell me if Thomas is my soulfinder or not please?" Peace asks.

By the calming and reassuring look Crystal has been portraying she is pretty sure the answers is not but her heart won't rest completely until she hears it from Crystal herself.

Crystal nods and gives her a small smile.

"No he's not." Crystal confirms.

A breath of relief rushes from Peace's mouth.

"Thank you." Peace says instantly.

Crystal smiles brightly before squeezing her hand once more and letting it go.

Peace eyes dart over to Victor and she has no idea why. But Victor smiles brightly at her and she can't help but feel incredibly grateful that Thomas is not her soulfinder.

"Are you sure you don't want to know who your soulfinder is?" Crystal asks once again.

Peace is still looking at Victor as she shakes her head.

Victors smiles turns into a frown and Peace instantly looks away.

She can't help but feel hurt by the disappointed look on his face. She knows for people like Victor and the rest of the Benedict's, who spend half of their lives searching for their soulfinder and they are not complete until they do. She knows by saying no she could of hurt Victor's feelings and for that she is truly sorry.

Peace looks up at Mr B.

"Now what?" she asks.

Mr B smiles at her kindly.

"We stick to the original plan." Mr B says.

They talk to the net then go from there but anything could happen between now and then.

Peace shakes her head, she is afraid of what will happen if they take that risk.

"It's too dangerous to wait." Peace comments.

Mr B smiles down at her, reassuringly.

"Don't worry one of us will be with you at all times you will be safe." Mr B reminds her.

Peace shakes her head again, that is not what she meant.

"I am not worried about me I'm worried about you." Peace replies instantly, she looks round the room as she says it.

"Thomas won't stop and when Fader find out and they will they will come here." Peace states.

"Peace honey we can look after ourselves, don't worry." Mrs B says kindly.

Peace looks over at her.

"I just don't want any of you to get hurt." Peace confesses.

Peace looks around the room to find them smiling at her softly.

"We will be fine." Sky promises her.

"She's right, we will be." Phee adds in agreement.

Peace sighs deeply, knowing she is fighting a losing battle.

"Besides what the alternative?" Xav asks as a joke and Crystal elbows him in the ribs.

"Owe!" Xav moans.

"I could leave and they won't both you anymore." Peace replies.

Xav smile turns into a frown just as Victor's voice booms over them.

"No." he says determinedly.

* * *

Victor

Victor is so mad at her words. Has what his said over the past few days meant nothing to her?

"You don't get to decided that." Peace points out, frustratingly stubborn.

Victor walks over to her.

"I told you I would help you no matter what." Victor reminds her.

Peace shakes her head.

"So what I'm a prisoner here now?" Peace asks sarcastically and that just makes Victor madder.

Victor walks closer to her until they are standing inches away from each other. He doesn't care that his families there. He doesn't care that he is being unreasonable and he knows he is. All he cares about is keeping Peace safe and for some unknown reason that very thought consumes him.

Victor looks down at Peace who is having to look up at him to meet his gaze. He knows using his height to intimidate her is unfair but all he wants is her to understand.

"If that's what it takes then yes." Victor shouts back.

Peace stares at him in astonishment.

"Victor." his father warns.

_We are not keeping Peace here against her will._ Phee yells in his mind. Her thoughts are so strong he can't ignore them.

_It's not what he meant Phee._ Yves promises trying to defend Victor's rash behaviour.

Victor tunes out their arguing just in time to feel the force of Peace's hand hitting his cheek.

Peace is fuming and breathing hard.

"I will not be someone's prisoner again." She vows and Victor instantly feels guilty.

Being a worker for Fader unwillingly for at least a year must have felt like being a prisoner and even though he never intended to his words must have brought up old memories.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers.

Peace looks down.

"I never meant it like that." He reasons.

Peace looks back at him, her determined look back on her face.

"Then how did you mean it?" she demands to know.

Victor sighs.

"I just have to keep you safe." He argues.

Peace face turns confused.

"Why?" she asks desperately trying to understand something he is not sure he understands or explain himself.

"I just have too." he reasons and he knows it's a weak answer but he can't seem to come up with a better one.

"Why?" she demands again.

"He can't help it." Crystal comments.

Victor meets Crystal eyes over Peace's head and she is smiling at him mischievously. That's when it hits him. From the moment that he met her all Victor has wanted to do is protect her. He cares about her so much and he can't explain why. He barley knows her, yet when she is out of his sight all he can think about is her. Crystal's excitement and determination for Peace to find out who her soulfinder is.

"Really?" he asks Crystal.

Crystal smiles brightly at him.

Crystal nods.

"Yep." she says letting the p pop.

Victor smiles before looking back down at Peace.

"What?" she demands.

Peace is his soulfinder he is sure of it. But he knows something is stopping her from opening herself up telepathically to any possible soulfinders so he does the next best thing to prove it to her and crushes his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7: everything

Chapter 7: Everything

Peace:

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement but then she didn't really have time to think as his lips slanted over her. It surprised her that she had no desire to fight him and how meant for her that his lips seemed to be.

After a couple of seconds she felt it, it was like an explosion of fireworks going off inside her head at first then all she could feel was him. She gasped as realisation that he was her soulfinder hit her and he took that moment to sweep his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Peace's hands moved up his chest and around his neck pulling him closer and losing herself in him completely. She could feel his surprise at her reaction, his desire for her, his need to keep her safe. But above anything she could feel his undeniable love for her.

Victors moved his left hand from her face and moved it to her waist were he tugged her closer and Peace went willingly determined to do whatever it took to get closer to him. A delighted moan escaped her mouth as he gently sucked on the bottom of her lip.

"Dam." someone said behind her in appreciation and that was enough to bring the world slamming back into place.

Peace pulled away quickly, shoving at Victor's chest to gain some distance between them. Her hand automatically went to her lips.

Oh god he was her soulfinder and she had just made out with him like teenager in front of his family.

Her hands shook against her mouth. Victor being her soulfinder change everything. There was no way he was going to let her deal with this on her own now and that could led to bad things for him and his family and that was the last thing she wanted.

She could feel the tug of his mind trying to search hers for what she was thinking but she kept her block in place. She wanted to let him in she really did but she knew the moment he saw how much she really wanted this life with him and his family, she knew there would be nothing he wouldn't do to try and make that happen and that thought scared her.

"Peace?" He called softly.

Tears over everything; joy, sadness, worry and fear pricked her eyes.

"Peace," he said again this time for forceful.

His hand gently touched her chin and titled her head so she was looking directly into his eyes.

She let out a shaky breath as she met his eyes. His beautiful dark eyes were filled with so much love and concern.

"Talk to me," he begged.

Peace shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. His hand moved to cradle her face as his thumb began to gently wipe away her tears. Peace unconsciously leant into his touch.

"Let me in?" he asked gently.

She wanted to, she had never wanted to do something so much but fear for everything stopped her. Thomas Keen would come for her she was sure of it and now that Victor knew she was his soulfinder, she knew the probability of him getting hurt because of her had increased and it was terrifying reality.

A sob escaped her throat and before Victor could react she pushed herself away from him slamming her bedroom door shut behind her and locking it. She slide down the door and let her tears take her.

* * *

Victor:

Victor watched her leave so unsure what he was meant to do. She was his soulfinder that fact was undeniable and by the way she kissed him back they both knew it. But her walls were still slammed up and he wished he knew how to help her open up to him. For that single moment when they had been tangled in each other's arms, her lips fitting perfectly against his he had felt everything she had and he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her but fear for something he was still unsure of was holding her back.

"Could someone please tell me what just happened?" His mother voice called bring him out of his thoughts.

Victor looked round the room, god he had been so caught up in her he had forgotten that they were in a room full of his family.

Victor inwardly groaned that couldn't have helped the situation.

"Victor just made out with Peace." Xav pointed out.

Victor glared at his brother remembering that he had been the one that brought them out of there moment of bliss.

Xav held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey you should be thanking me, it looked like you were about to take her right here on the kitchen counter." Xav added.

Victor moved over to him when Trace grabbed his arm.

"He's not wrong." Trace added in agreement.

Victor sighed frustrated.

"What I don't get was why Victor kiss Peace, in the first place?" His father asked his voice stern and serious.

Victor looked over at Crystal she had been right. Crystal gave him a small smile and Victor looked over at his parents.

"She's my soulfinder." he said softly.

His father's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?" His mother asked looking over at Crystal who nodded.

"From the moment you pointed her out to me, I couldn't get her out of my head." Victor explained.

"At first I thought it was because I was worried about the interest you had taken to her, then I thought it was just because she was such a mystery but then all I could think about was keeping her with me where I knew she would be safe." Victor concluded.

"Then when Crystal became so insistent that Peace find out who her soulfinder was it all fell into place?" Yves finished for him and Victor nodded.

"So your answer to prove your point was to just kiss her?" his mother asked in a tone that let him know she was less than impressed.

"What other choice did I have?" Victor asked but continued without waiting for an answer.

"She was so closed off mentally, I was left with little choice."

The room fell silent and Victor knew they understood.

"Still you should have probably waited until it was just the two of you." Sky commented.

Victor put his head in his hands and shook his head, she wasn't wrong.

"I didn't think I just acted." He reasoned.

His father put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

Victor looked up at him and his father smiled.

"Congratulations on finding your soulfinder son." he said and Victor smiled back at him.

A wave of happiness for something he never thought would happen, happening.

"Thank you." Victor replied.

"But now you need to go and fix whatever upset." His father added.

Victor sighed he knew his father was right but he wasn't even sure where to begin.

"She's not upset she's afraid and I don't know what off." Victor replied.

His father squeezed his shoulder and nodded in the direction Peace had disappeared too.

"Well there is only one way to find out." his father added.

Victor nodded and took a deep breath before making his way towards Peace door.

* * *

Peace

She heard him as his slump down on the opposite side of the door. Her whole heart ached to open the door and fall into his arms but she knew she needed to keep a distance so, when Thomas came it wouldn't hurt too much when she was made to leave him. Her heart knew it would heart regardless but her head needed to belief that if she kept her distance it wouldn't hurt him as much.

"I know you're afraid." His voice said through the door.

A sob escaped her mouth.

"But what I don't understand is why." He continued.

She was afraid of many things in this very moment but losing him was the worst.

"Please Peace." He begged.

God she really wanted to let him in.

"Peace." He tried again.

_Please just leave._

She sent the words into his mind but shut it down before he could reply. She heard his hurt sigh of frustration.

"No, I won't leave." He said suddenly and determined.

Peace took a deep breath.

_Please._

She begged words too hard to put together right now.

"You are my soulfinder Peace, I won't leave you." He reasoned.

Peace cried out in frustration.

"He will come for me." She yelled.

"I will keep you safe." He promised and she knew he believed every word of it.

But it wasn't her safety she was worried about it was his and his family.

"That is not the point." She argued.

"That what is?" He demanded equally frustrated.

She let her head fall back against the door. How did she make him understand? She could show him, what Thomas and Fader were really capable off.

Peace took a deep breath before she slowly opened her mind up to him and flooded his mind with images of everything she had seen over the years she had worked for Fader and everything that Thomas has done to try and get to her.

_Do you understand now?_

His mind flooded her in return with pictures of the love his family had for one another and what they did to protect their own. She knew he was trying to reassure her that he understood and it surprised her how much he was working.

_Family look out for each other Peace, and you are our family now._

His words brought a whole new set of tears. Her bottom lip trembled.

_What if something happens to them because of me?_

_It won't. _

_You don't know that._

_Trust me._

He begged and she wanted too.

_Trust my family. _

He added.

Peace swallowed hard and nodded.

_Ok. _

She both heard and felt his sigh of relief.

_Please let me in._

He asked and Peace finally gave into what they both wanted. She slowly stood up and opened the door. She was surprised to find him standing there looking down at her. She met his eyes and he gave her a small smile.

He sighed before pulling her into his arms and Peace went willingly. His hand cradled the back of her head as she hid her face in his chest, his other hand went round her waist pulling her closer. Her hands wrapped tightly round his waist.

"Please don't do that again." He begged

Peace looked up at him confused.

"What?" she asks.

Victor kisses her temple and brings her head gently back to his chest.

"Please don't shut me out again." He replies.

A deep breath left her body. What he was asking would be hard to do but deep down she know he deserves that right.

"I have spent what feels like eternity keeping everyone out." She reasons.

She can feel him nodded against the top of her head.

"I have always been alone." She adds.

He pulls away so he can look down at her.

"But you're not alone anymore." He starts a smile across his even more beautiful face.

Peace can't help but smile back.

"And you never will be again." He promised.

Peace kissed him them, because how could she not. He was her soulfinder and he was everything she could ever ask for and so much more.


	8. Chapter 8: good things don't last

Chapter 8: Good things don't last

Victor

Victor watched Peace closely as she sat back against the sofa, her knees close to her chest.

It had been a week since they had found out they were soulfinders and he had barley left her side but now it was time to get back to work. He didn't want to leave her especially not now.

"I could call in sick." he offered.

Peace looked nervous and although he knew she wasn't intentionally blocking him out she was. Peace had spent so much time keeping people out that she didn't even notice when that she was doing it.

Peace gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine." she promised.

Victor studied her face.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

Peace sighed as she realised she was keeping him out and he felt her let go of her block, opening herself up to him. She was fine about him going to work, he could feel how much she would miss him while he was gone but she understood and encouraged it. He searched for the reason behind her nervous.

"You need to go otherwise you'll be late." Peace said interrupting his thoughts before he could find his answer.

Victor sighed again.

"Ok but call me if you need anything." Victor ordered and Peace smiled before nodding.

"I promise." she whispered.

Victor bent down to kiss her and Peace met him half way. He loved how right it felt to kiss her. He smiled at her as he pulled away.

"I'll see you later." he said and she nodded.

_She'll be fine Vic._

Zed voice said into his mind, his tone was mischievous.

_What do you know?_

Zed laughed.

_Zed? _

_Sky and Phee are playing to take Peace shopping. _

Victor panicked. What if Keen came after her?

_Don't worry Yves and I are going to be in town too_.

Victor worry eased a little but part of him was still afraid.

_Look after her. _

Victor sent to both of her brothers, his voice cold and serious.

_We will _

Yves promised.

Victor sighed, he had to leave her sooner or later at least this way he knew Peace would be safe with his family.

* * *

Peace

Peace swallowed as she heard Victor's car pull away. Keeping him out of her head had been harder than she thought. All last night all she could think about was how wonderful being with Victor was. But good things don't last she knew that better than most. Sooner or later her past would catch up with and she wanted to make sure she was in control, when it happened. Right now her first priority was getting the savant net onside and that meant talking to Trace. She knew it was a risk talking to Victor's brother without talking to him about something first but Peace was afraid if she did Victor would talk her out if. But if she could get the net on her side then dealing with Fader and Thomas wouldn't be as hard.

She found Trace in the kitchen laughing at something Zed had said while Sky hit him playfully. Peace knew she was due to go into town later with Sky and Phee but she hoped to get a chance to talk to Trace before they left.

She watched Trace and Zed interact and she couldn't help but smile. Although she had been an only child her mother and father bickered similar and she could help the well of sorrow that gathered in her. Tears filled her eyes. She missed her family.

"Peace?" Crystal called.

Peace shook her head, she had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Crystal and Diamond enter.

"Sorry." she said with a smile.

Crystal studied.

"You ok?" Crystal asked and Peace nodded.

The house was quite today. Mr and Mrs B were at the resort. Xav, Uriel and Victor were at work and Yves and Phee had yet to make an appearance this morning.

As the morning drag on Peace knew she was losing her chance to talk to Trace, especially now that Phee and Yves had joined them.

Peace took a deep breath and used her link to Victor to connect her mind to Trace's.

_Trace?_

She called softly.

Trace eyes darted to hers in surprise.

_Peace?_

He called back unsure.

Peace nodded.

_Can we talk?_

Trace nodded but when she looked round the room at his family he understood that she wanted to talk alone.

_How about we take a walk?_

Peace smiled and nodded.

_Thank you. _

_Not a problem, just give me ten minutes ok?_

_ok. _

Ten minutes later Peace followed Trace out into the cold air. They took a walk around the grounds that belonged to the house much like she had done with Victor.

"Thank you." Peace said once they were far enough from the house.

Trace stopped and looked back at her, his face serious.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Peace took a deep breath.

"I have an idea how to get out of this mess." Peace said and Trace nodded for her to continue.

"But I need your help to do it." she added.

Trace frowned.

"Why not just as Victor?" he questioned.

She knew it wasn't because he didn't want to help her it was simple because he just didn't understand why she wouldn't go to Victor.

"I want you to tell the savant net about me." She told him.

Trace eyes widened in surprise.

"Victor would never agree to that especially while there is a warrant out for your arrest." Trace said and Peace nodded.

"I know." she agreed.

She began walking again and Trace fell into step beside her.

"But every way I look at this the net is only option." Peace reasoned.

Trace nodded.

"So you're hoping to plead you case to the net and hope that they will help us with Fader and Keen." Trace concluded and Peace nodded.

"What if the net don't listen to you?" Trace wondered aloud.

"I'll have to take my chances." Peace said.

"They could mean you end up in a savant prison." Trace pointe out and Peace shrugged.

"Either way Fader and Keen will no longer be a threat to your family." Peace added and that was her main purpose.

Trace stopped and grabbed Peace hand to stop her too.

"Victor will never agree to this." Trace said suddenly.

Peace sighed and she looked up at Trace.

"Don't you think I know that." she yelled tears filling her eyes.

"But there is no other way out." she added.

Trace let go of her arm and she looked up at him, she knew he understood her reasoning, but she could still see that he was trying to come up with an alternative and struggling.

"I won't lie to Victor." Trace said.

Peace nodded, there was always a risk to this plan.

"But I won't tell him either." Trace added.

Peace looked up at him surprised.

"You'll help me?" She asked desperation in her voice.

"Yeah." he replied.

* * *

Victor

Time moved slowly for Victor and he hated every minute of it. He shook his head resisting the erg to contact Peace but he had already check on her twice already and it wasn't even mid-day yet.

_How's your day going?_

Her words shot into his mind and he couldn't help but smile.

_Better now. _

Peace laughed.

He loved the sound of her laugh it was so pure and happy.

_How is shopping with the girls? _

He questioned. He could feel her smile and he couldn't help but smile along with her.

_It's nice._

_Good glad you're having a good time._

_You shouldn't have made Zed and Yves come with us though._

Victor sighed, he didn't want to get into another argument with Peace about her safety.

_Peace..._

He started but her smile caught him off guard and he stopped.

_I didn't say it to argue with you. _

_Then why did you?_

_I know you are only doing it because you care about me but sooner or later I am going to be on my own from time to time. _

Victor took a deep breath. He knew she was right but they didn't mean he liked it.

"Victor?" Someone called grabbing his attention.

_I have to go but we will talk about this later. _

_Have a good day. _

Victor cut of his connection with her and looked round the room to find Robert Baker heading towards him.

"Hey Baker what's up?" Victor asked.

Baker stopped in front of his desk.

"I have an update for you about the savant world's most wanted." Baker said dryly and Victor winced at the thought of Peace being that.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

Baker handed him a file.

"Keen has been spotted in the area." Baker stated and Victor's heart sank.

"Are you serious?" Victor questioned and Baker nodded.

"Not only that, but Fader are on the move now too." Baker replied.

Victor swallowed hard.

"Seems like they heard about Keen and wanted in on the action." Baker added.

Victor had to learn on the table for support. Fader and Keen where on their way here.

_Trace have you had a chance to talk to the net yet. _

Victor sent the words hard and fast.

_No not yet, why what's up?_

Victor ignored his brother's question.

_Just do it now._

Victor barked at his brother and before Trace could reply Victor shut of the connection.

"What does the net want us to do?" Victor asked Baker.

Baker shook his head sadly.

"Nothing yet they want to see how this plays out." Baker replied.

"Shit." Victor muttered.

Baker sighed.

"My sentiments exactly." Baker added before heading off.

Panic rose in Victor. Peace was in trouble and he had to get to her, he dialled her number not wanting her to see his fear until he could hold her. His feet already moving to his car.

"I thought you said you were busy?" Peace said answering on third ring.

Victor took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well turns out I am not needed this afternoon, how about I meet you guys for lunch?" He asked.

Peace laughed.

"I'm ok you know you don't have to cut out of work for me." Peace argued.

"I'm not." he lied.

Peace sighed contently.

"Well ok..." Peace started but stopped.

"Shit." she muttered.

"Peace?" Victor called warily.

But there was no answer. Victor started his car not caring that he was still on the phone.

"Peace?" he called again this time more forcefully.

"Let him go." he heard her beg.

Victor's heart rate speed up and he pressed his foot to the floor.

"Peace!" he yelled.

"I'll come with you, if you let him go." she promised.

"No." Victor screamed just as the line went dead.


	9. Chapter 9: keeping control

Chapter 9: Keeping control

Peace:

Peace smiled as Sky waved a beautiful dark green dress at her.

"It would be perfect for you." Sky said handing it too her.

Peace sighed she wanted to argued that she really didn't have the money to buy another dress, but Victor had ordered Phee and Sky to pay for whatever she wanted but refused to buy because of the price and he would pay them back.

"Fine, but this is the last one." Peace reasoned but they both knew it wouldn't be.

Sky smiled and Peace disappear to try on the dress. It was beautiful and Sky was right it was perfect for her. She let Sky pay for it reluctantly and they headed out to look for Phee and the boys.

As they got out the store Peace phone went off she picked it up and smiled as she read the screen.

"Say hi to Victor for me." Sky said laughing after seeing her face.

Peace rolled her eyes before she picked up the phone.

"I thought you said you were busy?" Peace said laughing

"Well turns out I am not needed this afternoon, how about I meet you guys for lunch?" He asked.

Peace laughed.

"I'm ok you know you don't have to cut out of work for me." Peace argued, she didn't want him to get fired because of her.

"I'm not." he replied.

Peace wasn't sure she completely believed him but she really wanted to see him too, she sighed contently.

"Well ok..." Peace started but stopped as she bumped into someone.

Peace looked up to apologise only to find the streets empty. Sky had frozen just ahead of her.

"Shit." she muttered.

She ran forward and found Zed in the arms of a man in a dark suite. Peace stared at him in shock, she was unsure who he was or what he wanted but if she had to guess she would say he worked for Fader.

"Let him go." Peace begged this was what she was afraid off.

Sky trembled beside her at the sight of her soulfinder in the hands on an unknown enemy.

"Peace." she heard Victor scream into the phone.

She needed to do something.

"I'll come with you, if you let him go." she promised.

"No." Victor screamed and Peace cut him off, she could bare to hear his fear.

"No." Zed shouted fighting against the man that held him.

A couple of seconds later two more men came into view this time holding Yves and Phee. Peace was surprised they had gotten to Yves his power over fire was impressive but with one look at Phee's bruised face, Peace knew they had used her to punish him and keep him under control. Zed froze when he noticed Phee's face and Peace knew without a doubt that they were Fader.

Peace stepped forward keeping Sky behind her.

"Let them go." she said slowly.

No one moved or said anything.

Peace slowly knelt down, she lowered her hands to the ground.

"There is no need for that." A familiar voice called.

Peace eyes darted up and she found Nathan Briggs walking towards them.

"Nate." she breathed slowly and afraid.

"Hello little one." he said softly.

Peace closed her eyes, she needed to make them safe.

"Let them go or I will make them." She said again.

Nate eyes widened.

"I just want to talk." He reasoned.

"Fine but let them go." Peace repeated.

Nate nodded his head towards the men and suddenly. They were let go. Zed ran towards Sky and gathered her in his arms. Yves smoothed Phee with a hug before turning his eyes to the man who hurt her and that was all Peace needed.

She touched the ground and the earth began trembling beneath them.

"Peace." Nate warned the same time Zed called her.

She looked over at her soulfinders family and grinned.

"Hold on to something." she ordered.

Zed nodded and pulled Sky towards the nearest tree, Yves followed suite.

A creak appear in the ground and ran forward towards the man that hurt Phee the ground creaked around him.

"You should never have hit her." she muttered and gave one final tug and the ground around the man who hurt Phee collapsed.

She heard gasps from around her as she stood up.

Nate regarded her with an impressed expression.

"You power has grown little one." Nate said.

Peace glared at him.

"You have seen nothing yet." she replied.

Nate frowned as her soulfounders family moved to stand next to her.

"You said you just wanted to talk so talk." Yves spat annoyed at the situation.

"I want to talk with you alone." Nate said looking at Peace.

"Not going to happen." Zed replied instantly and Peace knew there was no chance they would allow that to happen so she said nothing.

Nate glared at her.

"We want you to help us to take down Thomas Keen." Nate stated.

Peace mouth fell open.

"What?" she asked.

"Fader may not agree with the net on a lot but they are right about him." Nate commented.

"He has been killing savants all to get to you." Nate added looking over at her and Peace heart sank when she first heard about the deaths of the savants she had been afraid especially since their deaths seemed to be following her every place she moved too.

"Why would I help you?" Peace asked.

"Because you want Keen gone just as much as we do." Nate pointed out.

Peace cringed knowing he was right.

"And because if you do we will let you leave without any repercussions." Nate promised.

Peace was stunned.

"You have till the weekend to think about it." He said and before she could reply he was gone.

* * *

Victor

By the time Victor got into town, everything seemed to fine. He was confused especially when he saw Peace and his family unharmed. He ran over to Peace and gathered her into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Peace hid her face in his chest and took a deep breath. Victor could feel her fear. He looked round his brothers holding their soulfinders carefully but they all seemed fine.

"What happened?" Victor asked.

Peace just hugged him closer. Victor sighed before kissing the top of her head.

He looked over at brothers.

"What happened?" He asked this time directing the question at them.

"Fader." Yves replied looking pissed and that's when Victor noticed Phee's slightly bruised face.

"Is she ok?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"It was because of me." Yves said grimly.

Victor felt Peace shake her head in his chest. Victor looked down at her as she pulled away but Victor kept his arms round her waist.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me," Peace reasoned.

"This was what I was afraid off." She added.

Victor closed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"Fader want me to help them take down Thomas Keen." Peace told him.

Victor frowned, why would Fader want Thomas Keen out?

"Why?" he asked.

Peace looked down ashamed.

"Thomas is the one that has been killing the savants." Peace replied.

"What?" Victor asked shocked.

Peace look up at him tears in her eyes.

"The savants who have died are all from the towns that I have stayed in." Peace confessed and Victor suddenly understood why she looked so ashamed she believe their deaths were her fault.

Victor pulled her back in for a hug.

"It wasn't you fault," He reassured her.

Peace shook her head but never commented.

"So they want you to be bait to get Keen?" Victor asked.

Peace pulled back and nodded.

"Not going to happen." Victor said furiously.

"Why would they even think you would agree to that?" Victor asked himself.

Peace pulled away and Victor realised he was missing something.

"What did they offer you?" he asked.

Peace move completely out of his grasp and Victor knew whatever they had offered she was considering it.

"Peace?" Victor called when she didn't answer.

Peace froze and looked over at him.

"My freedom." she whispered.

Victor's jaw dropped open in surprise.

He could see how much she wanted to be free and he really wanted her to have her freedom but he wasn't sure that Fader was the best option for getting it.

"Peace please tell me you are not considering it?" He begged.

Peace looked away from him.

"It's a good deal." she mumbled.

Victor walked over to her and gently but firmly forced her to look at him.

"It could get you killed." Victor pointed out.

Peace shrugged and Victor glared at her.

"What's the alternative?" she asked.

"Say no, then we would be back to square one with three problems instead of one." She added.

Victor new that she was right but he couldn't risk trusting Fader with Peace's life.

"Let's just go home and talk this over properly?" Victor begged and Peace nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Peace

Peace blocked out all their chatter. Her mind was already made up. If she didn't help Fader then she would be back on their most wanted list and more people would get hurt just like today. Peace looked over at Phee, Xav had taken away the pain but Peace could still see the faint line of a bruise on her face and guilt filled her. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone else getting hurt because of her. Today had been bad enough.

"So what do we do now?" Mrs B said suddenly bringing Peace out of her thoughts.

"I think we should tell the net what Fader suggested." Mr B concluded.

"I'll do it." Trace said.

Peace panicked, right now she needed to keep the net at bay.

"No." she said louder than she intended.

She felt their eyes fall to her.

"Peace?" Victor said.

She felt him trying to search her mind but she kept him locked out, she knew Fader better than they did this was the only option.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Peace mumbled not looking at anyone.

"Why not?" Victor demanded but Peace was sure he already knew the answer.

Peace met his eyes.

"You actually considering this aren't you?" He questioned.

Peace sighed heavily before standing up. Victor followed her.

"Answer me Peace." he demanded.

Peace looked at him over her shoulder.

"You don't want to hear my answer." Peace told him.

She went to move again but Victor grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

He turned her round to face him.

"You're not just considering it you've decided haven't you?" he asked.

Peace closed her eyes.

_I don't want to argue with you. _

Victor narrowed his eyes at her.

_Then stop being stupid. _

Peace pulled out of his arms forcefully.

"Do you not see what they did to her?" Peace said pointing to Phee.

"That wasn't your fault." Victor argued the same time Phee did.

"Of course it was my fault." Peace spat with disgust.

"Today was a warning, next time Nate won't ask." She added.

"But you stopped him today, you can stop him again." Sky pointed out.

Peace looked over at her.

"It won't be the same." Peace told her.

"When Nate comes back, regardless of the answer I will be going with him." Peace told them all.

"He can't take you against your will." Phee yelled.

"He can and he will." Peace argued.

"At least this way there is a chance I will come back." Peace added she looked at Victor pleading with him to understand.


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

Chapter 10: Goodbye

Victor

To say Victor was mad was a major understatement and what made it worse is Peace point blank refused to talk about her decision. Every time someone mentioned it she would just shut herself off and completely shut them out. What made everything ten times worse was somehow they had ended up pushing each other away and he missed her desperately. He missed kissing her. He missed holding her but most of all he missed talking to her.

"I don't know what to do." he told his father one evening.

Peace was in her room reading. She had been distancing herself from everyone lately.

His father put his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Talk to her son." His father suggested.

"I've tried." he argued.

His father shook his head.

"Not about Fader or the net, or even Thomas Keen. Just talk to her." His father suggested.

Victor had to admit every time he had tried to talk to her in the last few days it had been about their problems and they had ended up arguing.

"What do I say?" Victor said so unsure.

He had been out with a lot of women but Peace was different, she was his soulfinder she deserved better and he needed to give her better.

His father smiled at him.

"Just be yourself." he told him.

Victor sighed.

Victor stood up slowly and made his room towards Peace's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called from the other side.

He opened the door and she sat on the bed reading. She looked so peaceful; her hair in a messy bun, glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"I don't won't to argue with you Victor." she said softly not looking up from her book.

Victor sighed deeply before walking slowly into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed careful so he didn't crowed her.

"I don't want to argue with you either." He confessed.

Peace looked up from her book and Victor could see how tired her eyes looked.

"I miss you." he told her honestly.

Peace took off her glasses and looked at him sadly.

"I miss you too." she confessed.

"Come to dinner with me?" he asked.

Peace frowned at him.

"I mean a date." he added.

Peace looked apprehensive.

Victor held up his hands in surrender.

"I promise no talk about; Fader, the net or Keen." Victor swore.

Peace studied him.

"You promise?" she questioned.

Victor smiled and nodded.

"I promise." he added.

Peace smiled brightly.

"I would really like that." she replied.

Victor nodded.

"Will leave at seven that ok?" he asked and Peace nodded.

* * *

Peace

Peace looked at herself in the mirror once more and she couldn't help but smile. When Sky and Phee found out about her date with Victor they had insisted in helping her get ready. They had chosen the green dress they had brought on their shopping dress that complimented her eyes nicely. Sky had curled her hair then pined it to the left side of her head. Phee helped her with her make up.

"So what do you think?" Sky asked.

Peace loved the dress it was stunning, dark green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress clung to her to chest all the way down to her waist before falling gracefully to just below the knee.

Phee had applied simple make up but the black eye-liner made her eyes pop and her dark red lips shone.

"I love it." Peace said.

She turned round slowly to look at Sky and Phee. She gave them a bright smile.

Over the last few days she had been spending more and more time alone. It wasn't because she didn't want to be around them it was simply because she hated to say goodbye and at the weekend whether they liked it or not she would be leaving.

Sky hugged her.

"You going to blow Victor's mind." Sky squealed in excitement.

Peace bit her lip to fight back tears as a wave of sorrow blew through her. How was she going to say goodbye to Victor? She had no idea and she knew it wouldn't be easy, but then again nothing about her life had ever been easy.

Sky moved away and Phee gently rubbed her arm.

"You look lovely." Phee reassured her.

Peace smiled softly.

"You ready?" Sky asked and Peace nodded.

She was really looking forward to tonight. She just hoped Victor kept to his promise.

Peace followed Sky and Phee to the living room where Victor was waiting with what seemed like all of his family.

"Dam." some mutter appreciatively but Peace was too busy looking at Victor to take notice of who it was.

Victor looked handsome in his grey suit and dusty green shirt but he was looking at her with his mouth hung open and a hunger in his eyes that made her shiver with pleasure.

Someone cleared the throat and Victor shook his head.

He stepped forward and gently took her hand in his.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

Peace smiled at him gratefully.

"You ready to go?" He asked her and she nodded.

After saying goodnight to his family they headed out.

They drove in a comfortable silence.

"Where are we going?" Peace asked after a while of silence.

Victor took her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

"It's a surprise." he told her.

Peace sighed contently, normally she wasn't one surprise but somehow with Victor she couldn't wait to find out what her surprise was.

About twenty minutes later they pulled up at the Benedict's resort.

Peace looked over at Victor at little surprised at his choices but he just smiled and tilted his head towards the entrance.

Peace followed him in. She would follow him anywhere.

Peace blew out a surprised breath as she walked into the resort, it had been decorated beautifully, all the chairs and tables had been cleared expect for one that sat in the middle of the room that had been set for two.

Peace looked over at Victor in surprise.

"Did you do this?" She asked remembering he had disappeared after asking her to dinner and she hadn't seen him until just before they left.

Victor smiled brightly.

"I may have had a little help." He added.

Peace smiled.

"I love it thank you." She told him honestly.

* * *

Victor

Victor couldn't keep his eyes off her as they ate. She was stunning. No not stunning, she was stunning all the time but tonight she was breath-taking. Conversation flowed freely over dinner and they laughed so much. After dinner they took a walk around the resort.

"Thank you for tonight." Peace said.

Victor smiled and gently took her hand in his.

"I know things have been tense the last couple of days and I just wanted us both to relax." Victor told her trying to be very careful to stay off the topic of Fader, the net and Keen.

Peace stopped and looked at him.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." she whispered.

Victor nodded. Victor noticed the goose bumps on Peace's arms and he took of his jacket and helped her into it. His hands lingering on her arms.

Peace slowly turned in his arms.

"Thank you." she breathed, her face inches away from his.

Victor bent his head slowly and she met him half way. This kiss started slow moving against each other perfectly.

Peace moaned into his mouth and Victor took that as a chance to deepen the kiss. Peace's arms came round is neck and his went round her waist pulling each other closer. When they pulled away they were both breathless. Peace rested her head on his chest and his kissed her hair.

Peace was so stubborn and so determined, Victor often forgot how small she really was but holding her in his arms reminded him just how small and breakable she could be. The idea of her letting herself be bait was killing him.

"Please don't do this." he whispered.

He knew he shouldn't. He promised after all but somehow he just couldn't help himself.

Peace sighed deeply then pulled away from him. She looked at him tears filling her beautiful eyes and shook her head before walking away.

"Peace?" he called after her she ignored him and continued walking.

Victor ran after her.

He caught up to her easily her grabbed her arm and turn her to face him.

"Your promised." she yelled.

Victor shook his head.

"I know, I'm sorry but I had to try." he reasoned.

Peace shook her head and tried to shake herself out of his grip but he refused to let go.

"We were having an amazing night can't we just go back to that?" she begged.

"I really don't want to argue with you." she added.

Victor pulled her into her arms.

"Ok." he said reluctantly there was so much that he wanted to discuss but he promise her one day of no arguing and he was going to give that too her.

Peace hugged him back.

The rest of the night went quickly but it was tense between the two of them. When they got home Victor walked her to her bedroom door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." She told him softly.

Victor nodded and stepped a little closer to her.

"I know you don't understand why I have to help Fader." Peace started but Victor interrupted her.

"I do understand I just don't like it." He added quickly.

Peace smiled at him sadly.

"I am going to stop Thomas with or without your permission." She told him seriously.

Victor cursed.

"Then let me come with you." he begged.

Peace shook her head.

"You can't, it won't work if you do and you know it." Peace replied quickly.

Victor could fill the panic building within him.

"You could get yourself killed." he stressed.

"I'll be fine." She argued.

Victor shook his head.

"And what if you're not?" he asked in desperation.

Peace put her hand on his chest.

"I will be." She told him fiercely.

"Dam it Peace." Victor swore.

"I love you too much to let you go." he argued.

Peace froze.

"What?" she said and Victor realised that, that was the first time either one of them had used the word love.

Victor let out a long breath.

"I love you Peace." He told her honestly.

Peace moved then crashing her lips to his with such force he staggered backwards. Victor recovered quickly wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her back with equal passion. Peace moaned and his swept his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance until they broke away from each other for breath.

Victor rested his forehead on hers. Their breaths mixing in the same air together.

"I should go." he told her softly but made no move to leave.

Peace shook her head and opened her bedroom door.

"Stay." she whispered taking his hand and leading him into her room.

That night they spent together was the best night of his life, there was no feeling like having the women you love in your arms. But when Victor woke Peace was gone and a single piece of paper remanded on her pillow.

_Victor, _

_Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done but I hope it won't be for long. I know your first instinct would be to come after me but I beg you please don't. Fader's plan will only work if Thomas thinks there is still a chance that I am his soulfinder. I know it will be hard but I beg you to trust me. This is not a goodbye forever, it's just a goodbye for now. Trust me Victor. Trust me to come back to you and Victor no there is nothing I won't do to get back to you. In case you don't already no, I love you Victor Benedict and I always will. _

_Love always, _

_Peace._


	11. Chapter 11: Plan

Chapter 11: Plan

Peace

Peace looked down at Victor sleeping form. God she loved him. Peace knew it was unfair to leave him like this but she was left with little choice.

Peace placed a note on her pillow before gently pressing a kiss to Victors cheek praying that she didn't wake him as she did it. She need to kiss him in case she never got the chance to again.

Peace stepped away from the bed and moved towards the door, stopping as she reached the door. She looked once more at Victor.

"Please forgive me." she whispered.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she had to cover her mouth to keep any noise from escaping.

She moved quickly and quietly around the house hoping and praying she didn't wake anyone up. Tears fell faster as she made her way towards the train station. She was going to miss them all so much.

She already called Nate and new he would be waiting for her the other end.

She got herself together before she brought her ticket and bordered the train. She was terrified about going back to Fader. It had been so long since Fader was her life. She knew what they were really capable of and she was going to have to trust Nate to keep his word after they were done. That was if Thomas didn't kill her first.

Nate had been like a father to her when she worked for Fader, he was kind to her so she hope that if she meant anything to him that he would keep his word and allow her to go back to Victor.

The train pulled away from the platform and Peace knew there was no going back from this moment. From this moment on she was alone again.

If this went wrong they would be no laughing with the girls again. No more Mr B delicious hot chocolate No listen to Xav and his playfulness no watching Mrs B light up as she spoke of her grandchild. No more kissing Victor. No more Victor full stop.

The thought of never seeing Victor again killed her and a sob escaped her mouth before she could control it and the next things she knew she was sobbing openly on a train. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

"Miss were here." Someone said shaking her awake.

When Peace opened her tear swollen eyes she found a conductor looking down at her with kind eyes.

"Were at the end of the line." he told her softly.

Peace stood up instantly.

"Sorry." she said.

The conductor smiled.

Peace quickly grabbed her bag before getting of the train.

She walked aimlessly through the barriers, knowing that Nate would find her.

"Peace?" someone called.

Peace looked up and narrowed her eyes as she looked around the crowd. Nate stood near the back he nodded at her as she looked his way.

Peace waked slowly towards him.

_Peace. _

Victor's voice in her mind was like a stab in the heart. Peace froze before clutching her had to her chest.

_I'm sorry._

_Please don't do this alone. _

Peace shook her head.

_I won't be alone. _

Images of Nate shot through her mind.

_He will look after me. _

She could feel Victors anger and his doubt.

_I don't trust him. _

Victor argued.

Peace closed her eyes.

_Then trust me._

She begged and before Victor could reply she shut of their connection.

"Hey little one." Nate's deep voice said from in front of her.

* * *

Victor

Victor slammed his hand down in the kitchen counter.

"Dam it." he yelled through gritted teeth.

Peace was taking a stupid risk, in hopes of earning her freedom. Yes he understood why she felt she had to do it but he didn't like it. He knew he was being stupid but it felt like Peace trusted Fader more than she trusted him.

"Victor?" his mother's worried voice called bringing him out of his thoughts.

Victor looked up.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned filled her loving eyes.

Victor felt his range fall and his worry rise.

"She's gone." He whispered.

His mum gasped.

"Oh baby." she cried softly before gathering him into her arms.

"I don't know what to do." Victor moaned.

"Where's Peace?" Some asked.

Victor pulled away from his mother to find his father staring at him expectantly.

Victor shook his head and hand over her note over to his father.

His father read the letter than closed his eyes.

"Have you tried to contact her?" His father asked.

"Of course I have." Victor shouted.

He knew he wasn't mad at his father but he couldn't help but feel frustrated.

Victor looked over at his father and sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry." he stated.

His father shook his head.

"I understand." he told him.

Victor nodded.

"What am I meant to do?" Victor asked.

Part of him wanted to chase after her but he knew it was already too late. He had no idea how to get to Fader or a way to contact them without getting the net involved and that would not only lead to more trouble for Peace but also trouble for his family.

"She is asking you to trust her." his father stated.

Victor gritted his teeth.

"I know that but what if something happens to her?" Victor asked.

His father shook his head and put a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"You can't think like that." His father told him.

"I know." Victor replied.

"But I can't help it." He added.

His father nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"I know son, truly I do." His father told him.

"But Peace believes that she is doing the right thing not only for her but for us as well, so you have to trust her." His father urged.

Victor let out a deep breath.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." Victor pointed out.

His father smiled.

"And you won't." his father told him.

Victor raised his eyebrows.

"I won't?" he questioned his father shook his head.

"While Peace is getting rid of Fader and Thomas, you can come up with a plan to handle the net." His father suggested.

Victor nodded to himself. It was good idea.

"Ok." Victor told his father.

His father gave his shoulder a squeeze before stepping away.

"Will help you in anyway way we can." His father promised.

Victor nodded. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan.

* * *

Peace

Peace sat silently as Nate drove to Faders new home base. He had blindfolded her so she had no idea where they were, or were they were going. Fader made a habit of moving around on a regular basis, it was how they kept the net away for so long and since she had been living with the Benedict's Nate didn't trust her not to give away their new home base.

"So how comes the Benedict's took pity on you?" Nate asked breaking the silence.

Peace shrugged her shoulders. While she believed that Nate would keep his word about setting her free she didn't doubt for a second that he if he found out she was Victor's soulfinder that he was use her to hurt him.

Nate sighed heavily.

"We used to be so close, what changed?" Nate said.

She could hear regret in his words. Peace put her head back on the chair.

"You know what changed." she told him tiredly.

Peace felt the car pull to a stop.

"I never lied to you Peace." He told her adamantly.

She heard the car door open and shut again. A few seconds later her car door opened and someone, she assumed Nate helped her out the car.

"No you just kept things from me." she pointed out.

She was lead through a house. She heard people talking around her as the moved. Some voices she recognised. She used to call some of these people friends. Peace bit back a wave a regret, leaving Fader was the right thing to do. If she hadn't she may never have met Victor. That very thought calmed her.

"Alright, were here." Nate said.

Peace heard a door close before her blindfold was lifted and she was in what looked like an office.

Peace's eyes followed Nate as he made his way over to his desk.

Peace sat down on the chair opposite him. It felt so familiar yet so different.

"So what's the plan?" Peace asked.

Eager to get this over with as quickly as possible and get back to Victor.

Nate sighed before sitting back and looking at her.

"I never did understand why Thomas was so obsessed with you." Nate confessed.

Peace looked away, she didn't really want to talk to him about this.

"But I take it you do." Nate commented.

Peace looked at him.

"Does it really matter?" she asked and when Nate didn't reply she added,

"All he wants is me and you have me as bait so nothing else really matters."

Nate glared at her.

"You used to trust me." He muttered.

Peace stood up.

"Used to." she pointed out.

Peace shook her head as images of how good he had been to her passed through her mind. She thought of Victor and how much she wanted to be with him.

It calmed her and Peace sat down again and levelled Nate with a look that told him she was all business.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Nate sighed unhappily but he knew he wasn't about to get anything more from her.

Nate handed her an envelope.

"Were going to set you up with a new place to live and all you have to do is wait for Thomas to come for you." Nate told her.

Peace nodded.

"Then what?" she questioned.

"Someone will be with you at all time so when he comes for you we will be ready." Nate said as if it was simple.

Peace glared at him.

"And I am just meant to trust you to keep me safe?" she asked.

Nate sighed.

"I am a lot of things Peace but I am not a monster, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you." Nate reasoned.

Peace bit her lip nervously but nodded anyway.

"And when this is over..." Peace started but Nate interrupted her.

"Your free." he replied instantly.

Peace studied his face looking to see if he was lying but she couldn't find any sign of it.

Peace took a shaky breath.

"When do I leave?" she asked.

Nate gave her a softly smile. She may have just agreed to a plan that would kill her but when she thought about her freedom and being with Victor she couldn't help but think the risk was more than worth the reward.


	12. Chapter 12: Losing and Winning

Chapter 12: Losing and winning

Victor

Victor collapse on the sofa exhausted. It had been a long day off an even longer week and it felt like nothing had changed. Peace was still gone and he was still no closer to coming up with a plan to get the net on side.

_Hey_.

Her soft voice shot few his mind making him sigh. He loved to hear her voice but he longed to have her in his arms.

It wasn't the first time they had talk since she left, it wasn't even the second. They had spoke almost everyday. There connection to painful when they didn't talk.

_Hey. _

He sent back.

_How was your day?_

He sighed again. They stuck to natural subjects so that they didn't argue.

_Long_ and trying yours?

_The same. _

He could hear how tired she was as she spoke. All he knew was that she was in a small town waiting for Keen to go to her. He had been mad when he found that out but she had guards nearby and while he still wasn't happy it did make him feel slightly better.

_How is everybody?_

_They are doing ok. Will wants to come back and help, but I'm worried about Maya being caught in the middle._

He could feel her smile.

_What are they like?_

_You mean Will and Autumn?_

_And Maya. _

Victor can't help but smile at the thought of his brother and his family.

_Will is a loveable vogue, cocky and fun to be around._

Will soulfinder happen to be his friends little sister who they had been asked to keep safe. It had been an up and down battle that they never believed they would find away out of.

_Autumn is like you. _

He told her honestly.

_She is strong and tough but reckless. _

He felt her sigh biting back an argument about her not being reckless.

_Maya is a sweet kid. _

He continued, making her smile.

_Beautiful just like her mother and always laughing just like her father. _

_I can't wait to meet them. _

She told him honestly.

Victor sighed frustrated. She talked about a future with him but he wasn't even sure that was a possibility any more.

_For that you would have to be here. _

He told her, he knew it was wrong and cruel but he couldn't help it.

_Victor_

She whispered almost painfully. He could feel her instant hurt and he regretted his words.

_I'm sorry. _

_Me too. _

_I just miss you so much. _

_I miss you too. _

_Then come home. _

He begged.

He could feel her sorrow.

_I can't. Please don't make this harder than it has to be. _

He wanted to argue that it was already hard but he let it go.

"Victor?" Someone called from the kitchen.

_I have to go._

_Ok I love you. _

_I love you too._

When the connection was cut off, Victor couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. Leaving with Peace was hard.

"Victor?" someone called again.

Sighing Victor stood up and made his way to the kitchen. He found Trace and his father waiting for him.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed that they had cut his conversation time with Peace down.

"The net agreed to listen." Trace said slowly.

Victor let the words sink in before a slow smile spread on his face.

"Victor keep in mind Peace commit crimes." Trace pointed out.

Victor glared at his brother.

"Under dresses." He argued.

Trace sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter why she committed the crimes, the fact is she did she better have one hell of an argument." Trace told him.

Victor nodded.

* * *

Peace

Peace let go of a breath as Victor voice disappeared. Soulfinders where a once in a lifetime love of your life that you were lucky to find but when you had them you never wanted to let them go. It wasn't till this very moment that Peace understood how important soulfinders were. Being away from Victor for so long physically hurt and she is pretty sure that if it wasn't for her guards Sam and Hunter she would have already returned to his side. Sam and Hunter were soulfinders that recently joined Fader they were slightly older than she was but not by much. Sam was short tubby women with short curly, wild red hair and bright green eyes. She was warm and kind women who constantly reminded of the reason she was doing this in the first place. Hunter was almost the complete opposite. He was tall with skinny frame and large dark eyes. He had almost jet black hair. He didn't really talk to her much not she minded Hunter scared her. When he did talk to her it was cold and uncaring.

"You ok?" Sam's soft voice called.

Peace looked up from her seat by the window.

Sam smiled at her.

To the outside and to Thomas they hoped they looked like three students sharing a house in a popular student occupied town but to Fader and Victor she was bait and they were her guards.

Peace nodded.

Sam sighed and made her way over.

"I take it you spoke to Victor today?" Sam asked and Peace nodded again.

"Just now." Peace added.

"I know its hard sweetie trust me I really do." Sam said and for some reason Peace believed that Sam really did know how she felt.

"But you have to do this otherwise Keen will keep coming." Sam concluded and Peace nodded.

She knew that but it didn't make it any easier.

Peace opened her mouth to speak with Hunter came running into the room.

His eyes wide and determined.

"His here." Hunter stated.

The air left Peace's lungs. Sam took hold of both of Peace's hands and forced her to look at her.

"Go upstairs and hide." Sam ordered.

Peace shook her head, she couldn't just leave them to deal with Thomas alone.

Sam sighed.

"We will be fine you have to go." Sam said quickly with no room for arguing.

Peace looked from Hunter to Sam. Hunter was looking out the window muttering under his breath while Sam held her hands. Despite Hunter coldness, she cared about both of them and hated the thought of anything happening to them.

"Whatever you have heard, without Fader Thomas is much worse." Peace warned.

Sam nodded before kissing her on the cheek.

"It's going to be ok." Sam promised.

Peace gave her one more look before looking over at Hunter. He gave her a hard look before nodding.

Peace ran up the stairs and hid in the loft just like they had planned.

For a solid hour she listen to them crashes and bangs, the screams of pain. She prayed for Sam and Hunter but when everything feel eerily silent Peace feared the worse.

Fader's plan had failed and Nate had failed to keep her safe and now she would have to face Thomas alone.

Peace's powers were incredibly strong but only when she was outside. Peace had enough power to overwhelm Thomas but only in the right environment. Thomas power could freeze everything but a savant. Which included her power. But Peace was stronger than him when she had the earth around. If she stood any chance against Thomas she had to get outside and now.

Peace swallowed back her fear and slowly lowered herself out of the loft praying that Thomas wasn't close enough to hear her.

She looked over the banister of the stairs, she could see broken glass and furniture but nothing else. She moved slowly to the stairs keep her footsteps light as she heard movement downstairs. Half way down a step creaked and Peace winced as the sound of movements stopped no doubt focusing on her. Her heartbeat speed up as footsteps approached her.

After a couple of minutes the sound of footsteps disappeared again and Peace sighed in relief. She moved quickly to the last remaining steps looking round as she did. She moved towards the kitchen knowing it would be quicker to get outside via the back door. As she entered the kitchen she gasped as she caught sight of someone's small foot.

A cold shiver swept through her. She recognised those shoes. She took an unsteady step forward and cried out as her fears were confirmed.

"Sam." she cried, staring at Sam's broken body.

"Peace." she heard his voice call.

Peace couldn't move she was frozen. Sam was dead because of her.

She heard his footsteps get closers but she didn't care. She had lost too much because of him and she was done losing.

_I love you. _

She sent to Victor just as something hit her over the back of the head.

* * *

Victor

Victor looked round the room. These three man were the head on the savant net. They sat at the crescent shaped desks as he, Trace and his father stood in the middle of the room waiting to be judge by them.

The man on the left was Jackson Kent, he had to be in his late fifties with grey-white hair and dark intimidating eyes. The man on the right was not much older than Trace with bright blonde hair and warm blue eyes. Victor new him as Blake, but other than that he knew nothing about him. The man in the middle was Oliver Johnson. With his power to read minds, thirty year old Oliver was head of the savant net and for good reason. Oliver was known for making tough but fair decisions. He was a tall man with broad shoulders and muscular frame. His warm hazel eyes shone as he spoke quietly with his colleagues.

Victor was beyond nervous. He whipped his sweaty palms on his trousers.

"It will be ok." he father said reassuringly.

Victor was hesitant.

"We have come to a decision." Oliver's deep voice boomed.

Victor looked over at the man.

"Peace Turner has committed a number of offences against not only the state but the net as well." Oliver started.

"She didn't have a choice." Victor argued interrupting Oliver.

Jackson glared, Blake looked amused but Oliver expression remained blank.

"Whether she intended to or not Peace Turner still committed crimes." Oliver stated and before Victor could argued Oliver held up his hand.

"However someone with Peace's gift cannot be ignored, nor can her knowledge of Fader." Oliver added.

Victor nodded understanding.

"As long as Peace answers our all off our questions about Fader and keeps in line under our rules there is no reason that I see off why she can't be left with just a warning." Oliver continued.

Victor smiled struggling to believe that they had won.

Oliver levelled him with a look.

"If Miss Turner should chose to go against us or this state again there will be no more warnings, no more good graces and Miss Turner will not be the only one facing the consequences." Oliver told him.

Victor nodded.

"She won't." Victor promised and he hoped he could keep it.

Ten minutes later Victor followed his father out of the room breathing a sigh of relief as he did.

Peace was free from the net as soon as she told them about Fader.

Victor froze, would she tell them about Fader? It was clear she still cared about Nate and Victor was worried of what that would mean for the deal he had just made.

"Victor?" his brother called noticing he had frozen.

Victor looked up to answer just as her panicked words shoot through her mind.

_I love you. _

She whisper.

Victor could feel how scared she was and before he could reply he felt her pain. He had no idea what was hurting her but the pain was unreal and Victor found himself gasping from it.


	13. Chapter 13: Looking for Peace

Chapter 13: Looking for Peace

Peace

When Peace came to she found that everything ached. She blinked, slowly opening her eyes while her brain tried to remember what had happened to her. She tried to move her arms but they wouldn't budge and when she looked down she found herself tied to a chair with her arms behind her back.

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice rumbled and all her memories came flashing back.

Victor, Nate, Hunter and Sam. Thomas. Peace followed the sound of his voice.

"Thomas." she breathed.

All of this had been to stop him and in the end he had won anyway.

Peace looked over at him and glared. He was just the same. The same dirty blonde hair and bright mischievous blues eyes. His cheeky boy smile plastered on his face. To anyone that didn't know Thomas was a love rouge, the boy next door but to everyone who knew him he was cold, malicious and willing to do anything to get what he wanted.

"You know you are the only one who still calls me Thomas." He commented.

Peace glared at him, she didn't care what people called him.

"I could always call you sadistic murder." Peace replied sarcastically.

Thomas smirked at her and it made her blood boil. How dare he smirk at her?

Thomas moved towards her and put his arm round her shoulders. Peace cringed and tried to move away but Thomas didn't even seem fazed and held her tighter.

"I would prefer soulfinder." Thomas whispered in her ear.

Peace shivered and tried to inch away from him.

Thomas laughed and stepped away.

"Or may lover." Thomas added.

Peace glared at him.

"Never." she replied through gritted teeth.

Thomas laughed again.

"Sooner or later you are going to see the truth." Thomas stated.

Peace shook her head.

"You are not my soulfinder." Peace told him honestly.

Thomas looked at her.

"How do you know that?" He asked his voice cold and serious.

Peace froze, she couldn't tell him about Victor being her soulfinder. She couldn't take the risk that Thomas wouldn't go after Victor because of it. Too many people had die because of her already.

"Why now?" Peace asked.

Thomas frowned at her.

"I haven't had anything to do with Fader for a long time." Peace added.

Thomas sighed as he sat down in a chair opposite her.

"Did you honestly think that Nate didn't know where you were all the time?" Thomas asked and it was her time to be confused.

Surely if Nate new where she was then he would have come after her.

Thomas shook his head.

"Peace, Nate loves you like a daughter did you really think he could live without knowing you were ok?" Thomas asked.

Peace was dumb struck. She had always thought of Nate like a father but she never wondered what Nate had thought of her.

Thomas leant forward in his chair, his hand gently grasping her chin in his hands. He tilted her head from left to right and back again.

"How can you not know the effect you have on people?" He asked himself.

Peace yanked her head out of his grasp.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Peace pointed out.

Thomas sighed, as he sat back crossing his arms across his chest.

"I couldn't wait any longer for us to be together." Thomas replied simply.

"We are not soulfinders." Peace spat.

"You don't know that." Thomas argued and Peace looked away.

She heard him moved quickly towards her, his fingers dragging her chin up so her eyes met his with bruising force.

"What are you hiding?" He demanded.

Peace closed her eyes.

"Answer me." Thomas roared.

Peace remind silent even as his grip on her face tightened.

She would not tell him about Victor even if that meant her death.

Thomas sighed heavily before letting go of her face and stepping back. Surprise at his actions had Peace opening her eyes and looked over at him.

"I am not going to hurt you Peace." Thomas told her.

Peace frowned. That was Thomas's MO, he hurt people to get what he wanted.

"What are you going to do?" Peace asked suddenly afraid of what he might do.

Thomas smirked before walking over to a door on her left.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you..." Thomas said disappearing inside the door, only to return moments later with a bruised and broken Hunter.

Peace gasped.

"But I have no problem hurting him." Thomas added.

* * *

Victor

Victor tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Baker to get back to him. He and his family had gathered in the kitchen, trying to decide on their next move.

"She'll be ok." Trace promised.

Victor glared at his brother.

"You don't know that." Victor argued.

They hadn't felt what he felt. Peace had been hurt, he was sure of it and now he couldn't contact her.

Trace sighed. He knew he was being unfair, Trace had just been trying to ease his worry. But until he saw Peace for his own eyes, safe and sound nothing was going to ease him.

"Will and Autumn are on their way home." His father said coming into the kitchen.

The moment that Victor had felt Peace pain he knew they needed all the help they could get.

"What about Maya?" Trace asked clearly worried about their niece welfare.

Victor would be a liar if he wasn't a little worried about having Maya here himself.

His father sighed.

"Carter is coming with them, he promised to look after Maya while Autumn and Will help us get Peace back." His father informed him.

Victor nodded. It wasn't perfect but it was something.

Victors phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts. Victor snatched it up and answered quickly.

"What have you got?" Victor demanded.

"Are you sure about this Vic?" Baker asked.

Victor sighed. He had asked Baker to find everything about he could about Nate including his current location if the FBI or the net had one.

"The girl that everyone is looking for." Victor started.

"What about her?" Baker asked.

"She is my soulfinder." Victor said.

There was a long silence before a deep breath.

"Ok Vic." Baker said calmly.

"According to sources Nathan Briggs is the leader of Fader, but Vic there is not a trace of evidence on him, he is clean." Baker told him.

Victor cursed.

"Anything else?" Victor begged.

"Just a currently location." Baker replied.

"Where is he?" Victor asked.

After getting the address. Victor moved quickly his mind only focused on one thing getting Peace back.

His father grab his arm to stop him.

"Victor let's just wait for Will and Autumn to get here." His father suggested.

"I can't." Victor roared and he instantly felt guilty.

Here was his family calling in all contacts they had trying to find his soulfinder and all he could think about was her and how much pain she had been in.

"We want to find her just like you do Vic." His mother promised.

Victor nodded.

"I know." He mumbled.

"But you didn't feel it." Victor pointed out.

"Peace is out there in pain and alone with a mad man, I can't just sit here and do nothing." Victor added.

Victor felt a hand on his shoulder. His father looked down at him with soft understanding eyes.

"What's your plan?" His father asked.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want to fight his family on this as well as everyone else.

"Peace told me that Nate set her up in a house with two other savants." Victor told his family.

"What was their plan?" Xav wondered aloud.

Victor shrugged.

"We didn't talk much about the situation because we both knew we would end up arguing." Victor told them honestly.

"So what you going to do?" Sky asked.

"Baker has a location on Nate." Victor replied.

"If he cares about Peace half as much as she cares about him, he will help us find her." Victor added.

He could tell that they didn't like his plan but that didn't matter because Peace was part of their family now and Benedict's do anything for family.

* * *

Peace

Tears welled in Peace's eyes as she looked at Hunter. All she could think about was what he had lost because of her.

"I am so sorry." Peace cried.

Hunter never moved. He made no sign of even acknowledging her. From the moment Peace had met Hunter he had been tough and strong now he looked weak and breakable.

"What did you do to him?" Peace yelled at Thomas, fighting with all her strength against her binds.

Thomas laughed.

"I just showed him what happens to people who get in my way." He replied as if it was nothing.

Peace continued working on freeing her hands with little success, while she glared at Thomas.

"Let him go he has nothing to do with this." Peace begged.

Thomas titled her chin so she looked up at him.

"You are forget I know you Peace Turner." Thomas said.

Peace closed her eyes as much as she hated to admit it, he did know her.

Thomas was going to hurt Hunter every time she refused to answer a question.

Peace nodded slowly, telling him she understood and Thomas smirked at her. Hunter had already lost his soulfinder because of her she wasn't going to let him lose his life too.

"What are you hiding?" Thomas demanded.

"Don't you answer him." Hunter yelled.

Peace eyes darted over to him.

Before he had looked lifeless but now he looked determined.

Thomas walked over to him and backhanded him with such force Hunter was pushed to the ground.

"No!" Peace screamed.

Hunter pulled himself back up.

"I'll tell you whatever you want, just don't hurt him." Peace begged.

"No." Hunter roared.

"Shut up." Thomas yelled, back handing him once again.

Hunter sat back up slowly, spitting blood out of his mouth as he did. Hunter glared over at Peace.

"Sam died to protect you." Hunter yelled and Peace winced hating how true his words were.

"Shut up." Thomas screamed.

He punched Hunter this time and when Hunter landed on the floor Thomas kicked him over and over again.

"Stop it." Peace screamed.

"Stop it." Peace begged, tears strolled down her face.

Thomas stopped but Hunter remanded on the ground unmoving.

Thomas sighed frustrated.

"I'll guess, this will have to wait." Thomas muttered annoyed.

Peace's whole body shook with sobs as Thomas slowly approached her.

"Don't worry." He whispered.

His lips touching her ear as he spoke.

"We will finish this soon." he promised.

Peace cringed as he walked away. She needed to get out of here and soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Deal with the devil

Chapter 14: Deal with the devil

Victor:

Victor tapped his hand impatiently on the steering wheel. He had Nate's address and all he wanted to do was get there and find Peace but his father had insisted they waited for Will and Autumn. Victor knew Autumn's power as a reader would come in handy but he hated having to wait.

Will and Autumn had flown in last night with their beautiful daughter Maya and Autumns brother Carter. They were settling Maya before they left and under normal circumstances he would be happy to watch his brothers family but with Peace missing the sight just made his heartache for Peace and his pain so much more unbearable.

Victor sighed when he caught sight of Autumn and Will walking towards the car. Xav, his father and Trace would be coming also but they were taking their own car. Will got in the car next to him.

"Sorry bro." Will said.

Autumn got in the back seat and immediately threw her hands round his neck hugging him from behind.

When he first met his brother's soulfinder she was like a little mouse terrified of everyone and everything and she had every reason to be. Her past much like Peace's was difficult and they had gone through hell to protect Autumn. They would do it all over again because Autumn made Will happy and that was all that mattered to them.

"We will find her." Autumn said softly as she pulled away.

Victor nodded numbly before pulling away from his house.

"So what is Peace like?" Will asked after ten minutes of silence.

Victor smiled despite the situation.

"She is incredible." He told them softly.

"She is stubborn as hell, fiercely protective of the people she cares about and so beautiful." He told them and a sense of loss rushed over him.

"She sounds cool, can't wait to meet her." Will said gently putting a hand on Victor shoulder and giving and supportive squeeze.

If anyone new what it was like to have their soulfinder at the hands of a madman it was wall.

They pulled up at the address Baker had given him ten minutes later and Victor got out.

He all but ran towards the house knowing his family would be following closely behind.

Nate opened the door looking grim. He didn't even look surprised to find Victor standing there.

He left the door open and turned walking back into the house, Victor followed him wordlessly.

"I don't know where she is." Nate said taking a seat behind his desk.

Nate picked up his drink and downed it in one.

"What do you mean, you don't know where she is?" Victor demanded.

Nate glared at him.

"I don't know where she is." Nate repeated.

Victor grabbed him up from his chair and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"She trusted you." Victor screamed in his face.

"She trusted you to keep her safe and now she is at his mercy because for you." Victor yelled.

Nate shoved him back.

"You think I don't know that." Nate argued.

Victor looked at him with wide eyes.

"Peace is like a daughter to me and I thought Hunter and Sam would be enough to protect her but I was wrong." Nate yelled.

His pain was clear and that surprised Victor.

His father pulled him away from Nate.

"What happened?" His father asked Nate.

"I set Peace up in a house just outside of town with two of my people." Nate told them honestly as he slumped back in his seat.

"But today something happened and now Peace and Hunter are god knows where and Sam is dead." Nate added.

Victor closed his eyes. Peace had told him a bit about Sam and Victor could tell Peace cared deeply about her friend, losing her was going to be hard.

"You have no idea where Keen would have taken them?" Trace asked from somewhere behind him.

Nate shook his head.

"Unless you talk to the dead, I have no idea." Nate replied sarcastically while glaring at Trace.

Autumn stepped forward.

"He can't but I can." she said.

Nate's eyes widened.

Victor looked at his sister-in-law, he knew how much reading the dead took out of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Autumn smiled at him softly.

"Let's find your soulfinder." She told him seriously.

Nates stood up.

"She's your soulfinder?" Nate asked in disbelief.

Victor ignored his question.

"Where is Sam's body?" Victor asked.

Nate sighed regretfully.

"I'll take you to her." He said painfully.

* * *

Peace

Peace closed her eyes. Hunter was yet to move and she had no idea where Thomas was.

"Hunter?" she called softly.

Hunter made no sound or move.

Tears strolled down her face. She had no idea what she was going to do. Hunter wanted her to keep quite but that meant letting him get hurt and she couldn't watch that any more.

_Victor. _

She called. Her head hurt from whatever Thomas had done to her earlier and she had been too worried about Hunter to contact Victor before but now she was scared and there was nothing she wanted more than to be back in Victor's arms just like they had done after their one and only date.

_Peace. _

Victor voice filled her aching head and she sobbed in relief at hearing his voice.

_Baby where are you?_

_Victor. _

She cried.

_It's going to be ok honey, I promise. _

Images of Hunter's torture ran through her mind without her consent as she wondered if Victor was telling the truth. She had no doubt in her mind that they would try to get to her, she just hope it would be in time.

_I am so sorry you had to watch that. _

_Victor, I don't know what to do._

She showed him what Thomas and Hunter wanted.

_Baby do whatever you think is right. _

_But if I tell him about you he will come for you._

_Let him, I can handle him._

Victor voice was so determined, so sure.

_I love you. _

Peace told him.

_I'm coming baby I promise._

Hunter stirred in the corner. He was barely surviving as it was. Thomas had taken his soulfinder from him, she wouldn't let Thomas take his life from him too.

_I love you. _

She repeated, a little bit of fear filling her as she made up her mind to tell Thomas whatever he wanted to keep Hunter safe and alive.

_I love you too. _

Victor whispered back and she shut off the connection.

Hunter slowly and painfully sat himself up.

"Hunter?" she called softly.

Hunter turned his head to look at her.

His face was covered in bruises, his lip split and that was only the damage she could see.

"I am so sorry." she whispered.

Hunter shook his head.

"Sam..." he started tears slide from his eyes as he talked about his fallen soulfinder.

"We signed up for this, we knew what protecting you could me." He finished.

Peace bit back a sob as she thought of her friend.

"That doesn't make it right." Peace argued.

Hunter breathed deeply and winced.

"I know that's why you can't tell Keen anything." Hunter told her adamantly.

Peace shook her head.

"He will hurt you." She pointed out.

Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter what he does to me anymore." Hunter argued.

There was no bitterness in his voice like they should be and Peace knew it was to do with his soulfinder being gone.

Peace opened her mouth to argue when the door opened and Thomas strolled back in.

"You ready to start talking?" Thomas asked his cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Peace looked over at Hunter.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore." She told him honestly.

She looked up at Thomas with hatred in her eyes.

"Ask your questions." She ordered.

"Peace don't you dare." Hunter yelled.

Thomas turned and walked towards him.

Peace knew he was going to hit him.

"Victor Benedict is my soulfinder." She yelled.

Thomas turned to face her, his eyes filled with venom.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

He stepped towards her, to intimidate her and Peace tried not to shrink back.

"Victor Benedict is my soulfinder." she repeated preying her voice didn't sound as weak as she felt.

Thomas's hand moved faster than she ever imagined, back handing her across the face with such force he sent her chair flying backwards and her head hit the ground with a thud before everything went black.

* * *

Victor:

Victor cursed as he listen to Autumn tell them what had happened. Sam had fought with every fibre in her body to protect Peace and she had still died. To make matter worse Sam had no idea where Keen had taken Peace and Hunter.

"Damn it." Victor screamed in frustration.

Peace was so scared when she contacted him earlier. Shown him what Keen was whiling to do to hurt her.

"We will find her." His father reassured him.

"How?" Victor demanded.

His father opened his mouth to reply when Xav ran out from Nate's office.

"Keen's on the phone." Xav told him.

Victor cursed. She had to tell Keen who he was to her in order to protect Hunter.

Victor ran towards Nate's office.

"Tell me Nate, did you really think that bitch and her dog could stop me from getting what I wanted." Keen voice laughed through the speakers.

Nate threw something across the room.

"When I get hold of you I will kill you." Nate promised and Victor believed every word of it.

Keen laughed.

"Where is Peace?" Victor demanded.

Keen stopped laughing.

"Let me guess you must be the soulfinder Victor Benedict." Keen stated.

"Where is Peace?" Victor asked again.

Keen sighed.

"I'll tell you but you have to come alone." Keen offered.

"I will." Victor promised.

"I mean it Benedict." Keen spat.

"Or Peace and her little friend here will die." Keen promise.

Victor knew going to him would be a trap but at this point he didn't care.

"Done." Victor answered instantly.

His family yelled into his mind but he shut them out focusing on the phone.

"When your precious little soulfinder wakes up from her nap I'll tell her to let you know where." Keen promised and before Victor could say any more the phone went dead.


	15. Chapter 15: Finding Peace

**Note: Hey everyone I am really sorry this took so long I was in Paris for my best friends 21****st**** anyway here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Finding Peace

Peace

Peace opened her eyes to a piecing headache. Being knocked unconscious was starting to become a nasty habit and one she wasn't very fond off.

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice said from next to her.

Peace turned her head to her right wincing slightly.

Thomas had moved Hunter so he was now tied to a chair next to her.

"How long have I been out?" She questioned.

Hunter frowned. His bruised face looked painful.

"A couple of hours." Hunter said after a moment.

Peace nodded slowly.

She looked round the room. Someone had cleaned up a bit.

"Where is Thomas?" she asked looking back over at Hunter.

Hunter tried to shrug his shoulders but his binds stopped him.

"I don't know after you passed out he called Nate." Hunter informed her.

Peace's eyes widened.

"He did what?" She asked thinking she must have heard wrong.

Hunter sighed in annoyance.

"He called Nate." Hunter repeated.

"Then what happened?" Peace questioned.

"He ended up speaking to your soulfinder." Hunter told her and her heart stopped for a second.

"What?" she demanded.

If Thomas spoke to Victor that meant only one thing he was going to use her as bait to hurt Victor.

"He is going to use you as bait to get to your soulfinder." Hunter told her and pity crossed his face.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Why though?" Peace wondered aloud.

Hunter sighed again.

"Peace in his own sick way Keen does love you." Hunter told her.

Peace eyes darted to his as she waited for him to continue.

"And you just told a man who literally gave up everything for you that you love someone else." Hunter pointed out.

Peace closed her eyes as realisation hit here.

She had hurt him and now he was going to make her pay for it by hurting her soulfinder.

"Mr Benedict won't let him come alone." Peace tried to reassure herself.

Hunter eyes widened.

"Your soulfinder is a Benedict?" Hunter asked and Peace slowly nodded.

Hunter looked shocked.

"The Benedict's will come for you, they are good people." Hunter told her.

"They will come for us." She corrected.

"Sam was right." Hunter said, a sad smile on his face.

Peace frowned in confusion at him.

"Right about what?" she questioned.

"Sam's power was to see the future and she was never wrong." Hunter started.

Peace nodded and waited for him to continue.

"She said we had to join Fader because they would be a girl who would need our help." Hunter told her.

"That she would attract trouble and her soulfinder would be a Benedict." Hunter added.

"I thought she must be crazy." Hunter said, before his eyes met hers.

"Then Nate told us about you." He added.

Peace swallowed hard.

"You joined Fader because of me?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Hunter shook his head.

"Sam joined Fader because of you, I joined Fader for her." Hunter corrected.

Peace smile despite the situation. She opened her mouth to speak when Thomas barged open the door. He smirked when he saw her awake.

"Good you're awake." He said in a sing-song voice.

Thomas walked over to her and she tensed.

"You're going to send your soulfinder a message for me." Thomas told her.

Peace shook her head. She would not help him hurt Victor.

Thomas sighed.

"I was rather hoping I wouldn't have to result to anymore violence just yet." Thomas said moving over to Hunter.

He raised his arm to strike Hunter.

"Wait." Peace screamed.

She prayed Victor would forgive her.

"Good girl." Thomas whispered and she cringed.

* * *

Victor

Victor closed his eyes as Peace closed off their connection. She sounded so scared as she told him what Thomas wanted. He knew it was a trap. He knew Peace wouldn't be there but he also knew he had to go. Peace's life and the life of the man that lost his soulfinder protecting her depended upon it.

"You can't go." His father told him adamantly.

Victor closed his eyes.

They both knew he would be going and Victor was too tired to argue about it.

"Victor, dad's right." Will commented.

Victor looked over at his brother. Will had done the same thing once upon a time to save Autumn.

"Peace won't even be there." Trace pointed out.

Victor looked over at Trace.

"Which is why I need you to go get her." Victor told him.

Trace frowned.

"I have a plan and if it works everyone will be fine." Victor told his family.

His father walked into his line of vision.

"Let's hear it." His father ordered.

Victor looked over at Xav.

"We're going to need Crystal's help." Victor told him and Xav smiled.

"You want Crystal to use your soulfinder link to find Peace?" Xav asked and Victor nodded.

"Then I want you, Trace and Will to go get her." Victor ordered them.

Will and Trace nodded. Xav wondered off on the phone already getting Crystal to work her magic.

"What about you?" Autumn asked.

"I'm going to Keen and I am going to stop him once and for all." Victor told her.

"How?" his father's worried voice demanded.

Victor shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure yet but he would find a way to make it safe or Peace once more, even if it killed him.

"Let me come with you." his father begged but Victor shook his head. He would not put his family in any more danger.

"It's too dangerous." Victor reasoned.

"That's why you can't go alone." His father argued.

"He won't be." A voice said from the door way.

Victor looked over to find Nate waiting there a hard look on his face.

Victor opened his mouth to argue but Nate held out his hand to stop him.

"I created Thomas Keen it's my job to stop him." Nate told them adamantly.

"He said he would kill her if I didn't come alone." Victor reminded him.

Nate shook his head.

"He won't kill her." Nate told him.

Victor stood up.

"You don't know that." Victor raged.

Nate sighed.

"Actually I do." Nate said.

Victor frowned at him.

"Keen loves Peace. Killing her is the last thing he will want to do." Nate told him.

Victor hated that very thought but since it might be the only thing keeping Peace alive he was also grateful for it.

"But to be on the safe side, we won't leave until they do." Nate said pointing over at his family.

He didn't like it but it was a plan. Victor nodded.

"Crystal find Peace." Xav's said putting the phone down, a beaming smile on his face.

Victor smiled.

"Good." He said.

He looked at each of his family members.

"Now go find Peace." He ordered.

* * *

Peace

Peace wiggled around in her seat trying to get free.

"It's no good." Hunter told her again.

Peace had been trying to escape since the moment Thomas left. Victor was walking into a trap because of her. She had to go after Thomas she had to stop him. She had to save Victor.

Hunter sighed.

"The Benedict's aren't stupid, your soulfinder will be fine." Hunter said trying to reassure her.

Tears filled her eyes once again.

"I am afraid." Peace told him.

Hunter nodded he opened his mouth to comment when the door barged open.

Peace smiled brightly as Trace and Xav came into view followed by a man she knew was there brother, Will.

Xav come over to her.

"No Hunter first." Peace ordered.

Xav looked hesitant but did as she ordered. Trace was on the phone.

"We have her." He said.

Trace gave her a small smile. The third man came into her eye line as he undid her bindings.

"You must be Will." Peace said.

Will laughed.

"Yep that's me." Will replied.

Peace smiled.

Will realised her wrists and Peace rubbed them as Will moved onto her feet.

Victor wasn't here which meant only one thing.

"He went to Keen didn't he?" Peace asked and Will nodded.

"Dam it." Peace screamed in frustration.

She stood up only to fall forward. Her legs feeling weak. Will grabbed hold of her and steadied her.

"Easy." Will ordered softly.

"Victor will be ok." He added.

Peace shook her head tears falling from her eyes.

"Keen will kill him." Peace argued.

Trace came back into view.

"We won't let that happen." Trace promised.

"But he went to Keen alone." Peace pointed out.

Trace shook his head.

"Nate went with him." Trace told her.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

Trace put his arm around her shoulder, as Will went over to help Xav move Hunter and Trace led them outside.

"Nate said that since he created Keen it was his job to stop him." Trace told her.

Peace shook her head. Nate being there only made it more dangerous for Victor.

"Take me too him." Peace begged.

Trace shook his head.

"I promised Victor I would take you home where it is safe." Trace told her.

Peace closed her eyes. She had to make him understand why she had to go after them.

"If this was Diamond would you wait?" Peace asked, already knowing the answer.

She knew it was a low blow but by the look on Trace face it was working.

Trace shook his head.

"And I know you are just as worried about Victor as I am." Peace added.

Trace let out a breath and levelled her with a determined look.

"Fine but you do everything I say." He said and Peace nodded.


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Victor

Chapter 16: Saving Victor

Victor

Victor pulled up at the meeting point and took a deep breath. He hated the not knowing. Currently Trace, Xav and Will were on there way to get Peace. Victor preyed that Autumn had found the right place.

Victor rested his head on the steering wheel. He had no idea what he was about to walk into and he was going to have to hope that Nate wouldn't betray him. Nate had said that Keen was his problem and that he needed to be the one to take care of him, but Victor wasn't sure if he believed him or not.

Victor's phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" Victor answered quickly.

"We have her." Trace voice filled the phone.

Victor breathed out a sigh of relief.

"How is she?" Victor asked.

"She has a few bruise but nothing to serious." Trace told him.

Victor nodded to himself. Peace was safe. He had never been more relived about anything in his life.

"You can come back now." Trace added.

Victor sighed. If he did Keen would come back and he wasn't about to let that happen. When today was over he wanted to be able to start his life with Peace without anything hanging over their heads.

"He will just keep coming after us if I don't." Victor reasoned.

Trace let go of a deep breath.

"Peace won't like it." Trace reminded him.

Victor closed his eyes and thought about Peace. He knew she would be mad but this maybe their only chance to get rid of Keen once and for all and he had to take it.

"Just keep her safe for me." Victor begged.

"You know I will." Trace replied instantly.

Victor put the phone down before his brother could try and talk him out of it.

Victor took a long deep breath before getting out of the car.

It was now or never.

"I honestly thought you would chicken out." A voice called from behind him.

Victor turned to find a Keen staring back at him.

This was the first time Victor had physically seen Thomas Keen and Victor has to had admit his cold eyes and sharp features are intimidating but after everything this man has put him and his family through Victor is too angry to be afraid of him.

"You threatened to kill my soulfinder, of course I came." Victor reminded him sarcastically.

Keen laughed.

"Knowing that you still choose to come alone." Keen said.

Victor rolled his eyes.

"While you had Peace I wasn't leaving anything to chance." Victor told him.

Keen narrowed his eyes at Victor.

"Don't you mean have?" He asked.

Victor smirked, Keen didn't know they had found Peace.

"No I mean had." Victor had great pleasure in telling him.

Keen stepped towards him.

"What are you talking about?" Keen demanded.

"You have no idea where Peace is." Keen added.

"Peace is safe and sound with my brothers." Victor pointed out.

Keen shook his head.

"You're lying." Keen yelled.

Victor just smiled at Keen.

"Peace is safe and sound with my brothers." Victor repeated.

Keen walked towards him. Victor never moved.

"If you think you've won your wrong." Keen spat.

Victor sighed.

"But I have won," Victor happily told him.

"I have a great family, a job to be proud off and on yeah I have the girl." Victor told him.

Victor knew it was harsh but after everything Keen had done he just couldn't help himself.

Keen rounded on him then. Keen's fist coming into contact with Victors face faster than Victor anticipated.

* * *

Peace

Peace tapped her foot impatiently as Trace drove.

"Hurry up." She ordered.

Xav put a supportive hand on her leg.

"Everything will be fine." Xav tried to reassure.

"You don't know that." Peace snapped.

She closed her eye and rested her head on the seat in front of her.

Victor was an idiot and if they survived this she was going to kill him.

"Nate's with him." Trace said trying to reassure her, but in all honestly Peace wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"You never saw what Thomas was like in the field." Hunter said defending her worrying.

Peace had tried to get him to go to a hospital but Hunter refused. He said that he above everyone he deserved to watch Keen get what was coming to him. She understood she really did. Because of Keen Hunter had lost everything, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Peace looked at Hunter. They both understood what Thomas was like. He was created to be the best.

"Nate wasn't kidding when he said he created Thomas." Peace told them reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

Peace sighed.

"Nate wanted the perfect solider and originally he thought he had that in Thomas." Peace told them.

"So what happened?" Trace questioned.

"Thomas went through extensive training." Peace said.

"Like what?" Trace probed.

Peace frowned she didn't know the complete details of it.

Hunter sighed tiredly.

"Keen would have had extensive weapons and combat training." Hunter replied for her.

Peace eyed him. He looked like he was talking from experience.

"Keen is trained to fight harder than anyone else." Hunter told him.

Peace swallowed, knowing what that meant.

"Thomas is trained to survive any situation no matter the circumstances." She added reluctantly.

Trace must have put his foot down on the accelerator because in the next moment they were flying forwards.

"Victor will be fine." Trace said, but Peace had no idea if he was trying to reassure himself or them.

Ten minutes later they came to a completely stop next to Victor's car.

Peace was out the car before Trace cut off the engine.

She looked round.

"Where are they?" She demanded, panicking.

Trace opened his mouth to reply when a gun went off.

"Victor." Peace screamed before running off in the direction of the sound of the gunshot.

* * *

Victor

Victor's head was pounding and he was sure that prick had broken his nose. But he wasn't done fighting yet. For as long as he was alive he would never be done fighting to protect his family, to protect Peace.

Keen ran towards him. Victor dropped to the floor and swiped his leg out taking Keen down. Victor pounced on Keen's body punching him over and over again. Keen shoved Victor backwards. Victor moved to get up only to have something metal and cold shoved in his forehead.

"Stay down." Keen ordered.

Victor looked up slowly.

Keen had a gun pressed to his forehead. This was the end, Victor could feel it in his bones. The only good thing about his death was that Peace wasn't here to see it. God he wished he could kiss her one more time.

Dying was the last thing Victor wanted. In his head he could see a future with Peace. Peace as if wife. Peace as the mother of his children. Peace would always be his their soulfinder bound made sure of that but more than that Victor knew he had Peace's heart.

Victor looked Keen in the eyes.

"She will never be yours." Victor told him.

Keen backhanded him with the gun and Victor fell to the floor. As Victor pulled himself to his feet he saw Nate walking towards Keen, a gun raised.

"Enough Thomas." Nate ordered.

Victor pulled himself up. Keen eyes never left Victor face as Keen laughed.

"I don't work for you any more old man." Keen reminded him.

Nate stepped forward.

"I won't tell you again." Nate yelled.

Victor closed his eyes as Nate pulled the trigger on the gun.

"Victor," Peace's screamed echoed out.

Keen moved quicker than Victor thought possible and pulled Victor to his feet before putting his hand round Victor's neck and using him as a human shield, just as Peace and his brothers came into view.

"Good, she is just in time to watch you die." Keen spat in his ear.

Victor closed his eyes.

"Let him go." Nate ordered but Keen wasn't listening.

"Please Thomas." Peace begged.

Her voice sounding nearer makes Victor opens his eyes.

Peace is standing next to Nate her eyes are fix directly on Keen. She has bruises scattered around her face.

"He took everything from me." Keen spits in disgust.

Peace steps forward her hands raised.

_Get back. _

Victor orders into her mind.

Peace never lets her eyes weaver as she answers.

_Trust me. _

Victor swallows hard. It's hard to do when he knows just how reckless she can be, but he knows he hasn't got a choice so he settles with.

_Be careful. _

The corner of Peace mouth raises.

"You didn't lose anything." Peace tells Keen.

Victor had no idea what she is doing but he doesn't like how near she is getting to Keen.

Victor feels Keen relax a little at her words. Just a little bit more then Victor should be able to get himself out of this.

"Really?" Keen asks hopeful.

Peace smiles softly, but there is a cold look in her eyes that Keen seems to miss.

"I was never yours to be given with." Peace yelled before dropping to the floor.

Her hands touch the earth and the ground begun to shake violently.

Keen loses his grip on Victor and Victor turned him his arms kicking Keen's legs out from under him as he went.

"I never trusted you." Peace went on.

Victor moved towards Peace, but it's hard to do with the earth shaking so violently.

"You are northing to me." She added.

Blood dripped from her noise, she wouldn't be able to keep this going for much longer. Victor needed to get to her.

"Your never were." Peace told him.

The ground stop shaking and Victor walked over to help her stand.

"If I can't have you know one can." Keen raged as he stood up he took aim at Peace and fired.

It was as if time slowly down and all Victor could see was the bullet aiming straight for Peace. Victor shoved Peace to the ground just the as bullet pierced through his right side.

Victor fell the ground and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17: Every story ends somewhere

Chapter 17: Every story ends somewhere

Peace

The hours that followed Victor's shooting were a blur to Peace.

She vaguely remembers cradling Victors head in her lap as Xav went to work on saving his life. But it wasn't enough. Xav was still tried for healing Hunter earlier and Victor need more help than Xav could offer so an ambulance was called.

Peace remembers Nate and Trace apprehending Thomas.

She remembers Will helping her to her feet as the ambulance took Victor away.

She remembers waiting in the hospital as he is operated on.

She remembers the Benedict's arriving one after the other.

She doesn't remember getting cold but when Yves put his coat around her shoulders she doesn't fight him.

All she can see is Victor's blood on her hands. She remembers what it was like to be shot and how in that very moment you're sure you're going to die. Victor took a bullet that was meant for her and that guilt will eat at her soul until the day she dies.

"Honey let's get you cleaned up." Mrs B suggests.

Peace looks up at her. She expects to see hate and blame, but she sees none off that all she see is love and worry.

Peace let's out a sob as she nods her head.

Mrs B leads her the bathroom where she begins helping Peace wash Victor's blood away.

"I am so sorry." Peace tells Mrs B, her voice is creaked and roar.

Mrs B freezes before gently taking Peace face in her hands, forcing Peace to look at her.

"Honey what happened was not your fault." Mrs B told her.

Peace shook her head.

"If I wasn't his soulfinder he would be safe, happy." Peace argued.

"Never say that." Mrs B orders in a voice that leaves no room for arguing.

"It's been years since I have seen so much life in Victor." Mrs B tells her.

Peace's eyes widen in surprise.

"Before you Victor was just going through the motion of living but then he met you and he was so happy." Mrs B adds.

She lets go of Peace face and goes back to washing the blood away from Peace's skin.

"The moment Victor met you he was alive again, you challenged him." She said smiling at the last part.

"He never thought he would fine his soulfinder then there you were. His soulfinder and he was already falling for you before he knew who you were." Mrs B told her.

Mrs B words bring Peace to tears and before she can stop herself she is sobbing. Big ugly sobs that shake her body.

"Oh honey." Mrs B exclaimed before wrapping Peace up in her arms.

Peace cries on Mrs B shoulder for a lot of things. The worry, the fear, the not knowing.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Peace asks as she pulls away.

Mrs B whips away her tears.

"But he will." Mrs B tells her determinedly.

"How can you be so sure?" Peace questions.

Mrs B smiles, just as the bathroom door opens and Autumn comes in.

"A mother knows these things." Mrs B promises.

Autumn smiles at her softly as she hands her some clothes.

"I thought you might want to change." Autumn explained.

Peace looked down at herself, she was covered in Victor's blood. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you." she added.

Autumn nodded before she and Mrs B left so she could change.

Peace undressed slowly careful of her bruises and looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was bruised but she would heal she just hoped the same could be said for Victor.

"Peace, Victor's awake he wants to see you." Trace called through the bathroom door bringing her out of her thoughts.

Peace ran to the door and yanked it open.

Trace eyes widened at the sight of her.

"What?" Peace demanded, egger to see Victor.

"You might want to put on some cloths first." Trace suggested.

Peace shrieked as she remember she had been checking out her bruises. She slammed the door shutting, blocking out Trace howling laughter and hurried to get dressed.

* * *

Victor

When Victor came too his was surrounded by the faces of his family.

"What happened?" He asked slowly.

"You saved Peace's life." his father told him proudly.

Peace.

Victor moved. Where was Peace?

"Easy." his father said holding him down.

"Peace. Where is she?" Victor demanded.

His traitorous body fault against him as he tried to get out of bed. Last time he had seen Peace she was covered in bruises and a bullet was heading straight for her. He needed to see her. He need to hold her.

"Peace is fine, your mum is just cleaning her up." His father told him.

Victor shook his head. It wasn't enough.

"I'll go get her." Trace said.

Victor nodded slowly, he stopped fighting against his father and relaxed into the bed.

"What happened with Keen?" Victor asked trying to keep his mind distracted.

"After he shot you, Nate shot him in the leg so he couldn't run." Will started.

Victor nodded for his brother to continue.

"While Xav worked on you Nate and Trace apprehended him." Will finished.

"What happens to him now?" Victor asked.

"Nate told Trace to giving Keen to the net so thats what he did." Will explained.

"So Keen is safely locked away with the net. What about Nate?" Victor asked just as someone shrieked.

Victor frowned for a moment thinking that sounded a lot like Peace.

Will shrugged his shoulders.

"He and Hunter disappeared." Will replied.

Victor sighed, he wasn't sure what to think about the Fader leader.

But Victor didn't give it too much thought as Peace came into the room, Trace following behind

She froze at the end of the bed. Peace was the women he loved and he was going to spend of the rest of his life with her no matter what. He was keeping Peace Turner no matter what he had to do.

Peace bruises were now very prominent and they showed against her tired pale complexion.

Victor held his arm out.

"Come here." He ordered.

Peace let out a sob as she came to his side.

She buried her face in his neck and cried. He was in pain but as he held his soulfinder closer to his body he couldn't bring himself to care.

He knew his family had left to give them space.

"I love you." she said over and over again into his neck pressing kisses as she did.

Victor sighed happily they had a lot to talk about but at least they had each other once again.

"I love you too." He replied.

* * *

Peace

Peace didn't know how long she had her face buried in Victor neck but she didn't care. At least not until someone clear their throat.

Peace pulled away slowly to find Nate and Hunter standing in the room.

"How are you?" Nate asked Victor.

Victor nodded his head.

"I'll live." He replied.

Nate smiled.

"Good." Nate said.

"What are you doing here?" Peace asked.

Nate looked at her giving her his full attention. He had a sad look on his face.

"I came to say goodbye." He told her.

Peace frowned.

"What?" she asked.

Nate gently took her hand in his.

"Tomorrow the net will come and talk to you both and the only way for this to truly be over for both of you is if you tell the net everything about me." Nate explained.

Peace's heartbeat sped up. Nate had been a huge part of her life for so long. She couldn't betray him like that, no matter what he had done.

"I can't." she said.

Victor's grip on her hand tightened reassuringly.

Nate gently cradle her face in his hand and began whipping away tears she hadn't known were falling.

"You can and you will." He told her.

Nate had been like a father to her, she couldn't. She shook her head.

Nate sighed.

"Every story ends somewhere Peace and this is our end." Nate told her.

Peace finally understood. This was goodbye. Not just for a little while but goodbye forever.

She threw herself into Nate's arms and cried. She would miss Nate, despite the lies he had been the only one to care about her after her parents died.

"Tell the net everything." Nate ordered as he pulled away.

Peace nodded. She didn't like it but she knew he was right. The net would only let her and Victor be happy for a price and that price was Nate.

Nate pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"Be happy little one." He whispered and before she could reply he was gone.

Peace looked at Hunter.

"What about you, will I see you again?" She asked.

Hunter smiled.

"I am going to go away for a while and deal with some stuff." He started slowly.

Peace took some stuff as living without Sam. She nodded and smiled sadly.

"But I would like to come back and see you if you'd have me?" He asked looking from Peace to Victor and back again.

Peace nodded instantly.

"You always welcome in our home." Victor told him honestly.

Peace squeezed Victor's hand to thank him.

Hunter smiled.

"I'll see you round." Hunter said before disappearing.

Peace buried herself back to Victor's uninjured side.

They still had a lot to deal with and so much more to discuss but as long as they had each other Peace knew they would get through it.

* * *

**Note: Hey everyone just wanted to say thank you so much for reading I have one more chapter planed that I will get to you soon. Hope you enjoy :) **


	18. Chapter 18: Happy ever after

Chapter 18: Happily ever after

**Six months later**

* * *

Victor

Victor smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked good if he did say so himself. He didn't like wearing tuxedos but today was an exception and in all honest today he didn't mind wearing it. Today was special. Today was the day Peace Turner would finally be his forever, at least in the eyes of the law. Peace had really been his from the moment he kissed her in the kitchen it front of all his family, but today they were making it official. Today Victor Benedict was marrying Peace Turner.

It had been a hard six months, dealing with the net and his recovery but they were together and that's all that really mattered in the long run.

Nate had been right, the net had turned up the very next day and demanded answers. Peace had told them everything even though it had pained her to do so. Nate, no matter what he had done was important to Peace and betraying him even though he had given her permission to do so was still hard for Peace. The net hadn't been happy that they let Nate go but they had accepted Peace's words as the truth and she was given the benefit of the doubt and let go. However the net made it very clear they would be keeping a very close eye on her in the future. The net believed that Nate would try to contact Peace again but Victor and Peace new there was no chance of that. He was gone and so it seemed was Fader.

Hunter was different story. Although Peace hadn't physically seen him he had kept in contact just like he promised. Hunter had promised Peace he would make it for their wedding, so hopefully they would see him today.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." Victor called.

His mother opened the door.

"Are you ready?" she asked a bright smile on her face.

His mother loved these occasions.

Victor smiled again.

"Definitely." He replied.

* * *

Peace

Peace stood up slowly and turned to face the mirror. She gasped at the sight of herself. In all her years she has never felt as beautiful as she looked and felt at that very moment.

Her dress was a strapless white dress that fitted closely to her waist than fell to the ground gracefully with a cathedral trail. Around the top of the dress is a smile green bead patter of vines and trees that Mrs B hand stitched. It was simple and yet so very very beautiful, and Peace loved it.

Peace is grateful for how comfortable the dress is especially after the week she had. At the start of the week she had been sick almost every morning. It had been so bad they were wondering if they should postpone the wedding, but she had refused because there was nothing she wanted more that to marry Victor.

Peace smiled to herself.

This morning she had find out why she had been so sick and tired all the time and she couldn't wait to tell Victor. Mrs B had made them spend the night before the wedding separate and she hadn't wanted to tell him via text or telepathy she wanted to tell him to his face so she could see his reaction. So Peace would wait until after the ceremony and the first chance she got him alone she would tell him.

A knock on the door brought Peace out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she called.

Mr B entered the room slowly.

His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"You look beautiful." he told her softly.

Peace smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

Mr B stepped forward and took her hand.

He cleared his throat as if he was nervous and Peace gave him a concerned look.

"I know I am not your father." Mr B started slowly.

"And I am not Nate, but soon you will be my daughter and I was wondering if you would allow me the privilege of escorting you up the isle?" Mr B asked.

Tears of happiness rose in her eyes.

"Oh I never met to make you sad." Mr B replied looking for his handkerchief.

"No it's not that." Peace said shaking her head.

Mr B handed her his handkerchief.

If she was this emotional now she wondered what she would be like it a few months' time.

"I would be really honoured if you would escort me." Peace told him honestly.

Mr B smiled.

"Then let's get you married." Mr B said offering his arm.

Peace took a deep breath. Today she was getting everything she ever wanted.

She took Mr B arm and he led her out.

* * *

Victor

Victor stood proud with Will at his side as his brother soulfinder made their way up the isle in the form of Peace's bridesmaids. They all looked beautiful in their simple forest green dresses.

There wedding was simple and quite with only close family and friends. When the music begun signalling Peace's entrance Victor took a deep breath before looking up at the love of his life. He had known Peace would be beautiful but watching his father escort she up the isle to him, Victor didn't think he had seen her more beautiful than she was in that very moment.

His father smiled at him as he handed Peace over.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join in matrimony Victor Benedict and Peace Turner..." The priest begun.

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful and when the 'I do's' were said Victor smothered Peace into his arms and kissed her senseless.

At the reception Peace danced with all of his brothers, along with his father and Hunter, while he danced with his mother and his sister-in-laws. At the end of the night when the DJ announced the bride and groom to take to the floor in their first dance Victor couldn't have been happier.

"I've missed you." Victor announced when she took his handed and led him to the dance floor.

Even though it was their wedding Victor had spent more time with other people then he had by his new wife's side.

Peace smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I missed you too." She replied just as they reached the dance floor.

They swayed gently to the music.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked after a couple of minutes.

Peace had been sick a lot and he had been really worried about her.

Peace smiled brightly.

"Better than ever today." She told him.

Victor frowned. She seemed so excited about something.

"Why is that then?" Victor asked, gently pulling her towards him.

Peace stood up on her tip toes to bring her mouth to his ear.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Victor heart filled with such joy. He pulled back a little so he could look at her face.

"Really?" He asked.

Peace nodded, smiling happily.

Victor picked her up and spun her round.

Today was perfect, he had married the love of his life and now he was going to be a father. Life really couldn't get better.

* * *

**Note: Hi everyone just wanted to say one last thank you for reading. This is the last chapter and I really hope you enjoyed. :) **


End file.
